Life Ain't Written On Stained Glass, Honey
by xtechnicolordreamsx
Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17 year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17 year old orphan recently adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a little bit gay. The problem? They're practically related. AU.
1. Chapter the first

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer that let me type up this nonsense. I'm just worshipping, people, just worshipping!**

**A/N: I'm making Harry and Draco brothers in this fic. Just because I can. _Ha_.**

A/N (number 2, december 2007): I edited a few things, because I can, I did, and there's NOTHING you can do about it - HA.

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a _little _bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

--

**Life ain't written on stained glass, honey**

--

**-Harry's POV-**

You know how in all of those movies and books you see and read, the young orphans go all crazy with joy when they realize they're getting adopted? In those movies and books, you just see - or read - how their cute little kid faces light up and they start crying tears of joy at the mere thought of being adopted? I guess you start to think: "Hey, why don't _I _adopt one of those little orphan children? All of them must be miserable there, in those orphanages."

**WRONG**!

Not _all _of those 'little orphaned children' are miserable in 'those orphanages'. Not _all _of those 'little orphaned children' are _dying _to be adopted by weird... sometimes mentally-retarded old crazy-cat ladies. Some of us are actually _happy _there!

Yes, yes, I know, I'm exaggerating here, but come on! How would _you _like it if you were suddenly being shipped off to a random person's house just to live with a random person or couple that you don't even know? How would _you_ like it if you had to live with someone that _might_ turn out to be a child molestor or a pedophile Micheal Jackson look-alike? I'd bet that you wouldn't like that very much, now would you?

I know I wouldn't like that. And I know that you probably wouldn't like that, too.

So. The reason for all of my whining-slash-ranting is because I, Harry Potter, an ex-orphan (if that term even exists), am going to be shipped off to a random couple's - who, might I add, I haven't even met or seen yet - house. Should I mention that the 'random couple' that I'm going to be shipped off to is, apparently, totally filthy rich?

I know, I don't believe it either. Really, I don't. And even it if were true, I still don't like the idea of being adopted - even if it was by a filthy rich, buy-whatever-you-want-because-I-have-truckloads-of-cash couple. I mean, who the heck would want to live with a pair of stuck-up, rich snobs who live in a (supposedly) gigantic mansion? I know I wouldn't!

Ok, that came out wrong.

Last time I checked, pretty much everyone on earth (well. at least those who are either poor, without parents, homeless or miserable) wants to live with a filthy rich family and live in a (supposedly) gigantic mansion filled with servants and people cleaning up after you all the time. I'm just one of those 'special children' who don't want to. Ha.

I bet that those snobby rich people will ship me back to the orphanage the moment they find out that I am -cough- gay. Because they're probably homophobic. Just like a good part of the planet's population is. Sadly.

Right, I'm going to shut up and explain things a little. So, hi, I'm Harry Potter-soon-to-be-Potter-Malfoy. I'm 17 years old, Five feet and nine inches tall, and I weigh about 128 pounds. My parents died in a car crash when I was 1, and I've been in the orphanage since. I have black hair, green eyes, a weird, lightning-bolt scar on my forehead (don't even think about calling me 'scarhead', it's annoying enough at the orphanage) and I'm pretty thin. I'm scared of squirrels, I'm still in love with Spongebob Squarepants and I have an odd addiction to ice-cream.

Now that I've told you a lot of useless information, on to the story. I'm an orphan. Well, technically, not anymore, but hey, I'm allowed to call myself 'orphan' as long as I like, right? So. I've been an orphan for ... 16 years, and now suddenly, BOOM! I'm adopted by one of THE richest people on earth.

The Malfoys.

Now, why am I making such a fuss about it? Honestly, I don't really know. Maybe it's because I don't like the idea of living with snobby rich people - and, to tell you the truth, I don't really know if they're snobby or not, but I have a feeling that they are.

I was actually pretty happy at the orphanage, you know? I had (gay) friends, and I felt very welcome there. The people were very kind (if not sometimes stupid and boring) and they seemed a little sad when they found out I was going to be adopted. I'm still in shock, myself! I mean, why would someone suddenly adopt me now? Especially at my age! Why not just adopt me when I was 3 or something, then at least I would have been too young to understand what was going on.

You know what? I'll shut up now.

I think I forgot to mention it, but I"m acutally in a car right this moment, on my way to the Malfoys' place. I don't really like riding in cars. It's very boring. Suddenly, the car stops and the driver tells me that we're finally there.

And by 'there', I mean the Malfoy Estate.

"Finally," I grumble, but not too loud so that the old driver can't hear me. I grab my black hoodie, which was on the seat beside me and open the car door, stepping outside. I turn around to look at the house I'm going to be staying at for the rest of my life. ...Okay, maybe not that long, but _still_.

Holy. Mother. Fucker.

"It's HUGE!" I exclaim loudly, my eyes as wide as saucers when I saw the mansion. They weren't kidding at. all. The Malfoys' house - mansion, estate, whatever, - is _bloody gigantic!_

I bet that there's about... 10 bedrooms in there. I mean, at least 10. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more.

"Your bags, sir," the fat driver grunted, dumping my suitcases and bags onto the cement roughly, not even caring if anything broke or not. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice me glaring at him. He must be blind. Well, if not blind, then he must be lacking serious manners, or just a very large amount of brain cells.

"Thanks," I say, bending over to pick them up, adding a quick, "_for nothing_," under my breath.

As I moved over to grab the handle of one of my suitcases, there was a long, gloved hand that beat me to it. I looked up and saw a tall man with a stoic face dressed up in a suit. I'm going to give a nice guess and say that he's the butler.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," he told me, bowing slightly. He had a funny little moustache and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. "My name is Reginald," he said curtly. "I am your personal butler assigned by the Malfoys."

Ha, I knew it! He was the butler... wait, did he say 'personal'? As in, my _own _butler? Brilliant.

He then took all my bags and turned to bring them to the (gigantic) entrance door. Is this guy mad? Doesn't he at least want any help?

"Um, sir, d'you need any he-"

"-It's alright, Sir," Reginald interrupted, nose in the air. "This is but a simple task for me to do, and I am pleased to do it for you. And please, sir, call me Reginald."

"Er... okay," I muttered clumsily, walking a few steps behind him. Yeah, this guy is _definitly _mental.

Once we were at the (gigantic) front doors, he put down some of my bags and turned the (large, shiny) handle and gave the door a small push. It opened with a creak and he bowed, motioning for me to get in first. I nodded and then, slowly, stepped inside.

I swear, my jaw was practically touching the floor by now. The inside was waaaaaay bigger then I thought it would be!

The floor was made of marble and looked like a large chessboard, black squares here and there. There were many hundreds of portraits and paintings on the walls, and I saw a beautiful chandelier atop my head. The ceiling looked miles away from the floor. The staircase was long and looked like it was never-ending.

"Holy..." I breathe, looking up and down. In all of my seventeen years of being alive (and, really, seventeen years isn't so long), I've never seen anything so _beautiful_.

"So," a voice then said from behind me. I turned around to find the most beautiful boy staring at me. His hair was like silk; it looked so... light and well taken-care of. The boy was pale and had the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen my whole life. OK, so maybe the mansion was the second most beautiful thing that I've seen my whole entire seventeen-years of living. It easily lost against this pretty creature, over here.

He walked up to me so that we were a mere feet or two apart. I then noticed that he was somewhat shorter than me - and thinner, too.

"So," He repeated. "You must be my new brother."

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Brother?! So that definitly means that we can't one day go out together and have mad, ravenous sex under the moonlight? _NO!_


	2. Chapter the second

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a _little _bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

**A/N: YAY! I got (about) 16 reviews! I'm so happee :3  
BTW, congrats to Fear of Apathy, who reviewed first:) Also, thnx to all you people that reviewed. Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Also, sorry if you find his chapter short, I just wrote it now -,-''  
The next one will be longer, I promise.**

--

Chapter 2 : Harry Malfoy? I think not!

_My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Brother?! So that definitely means that we can't one day go out together and have mad, ravenous sex under the moonlight? NO!_

--

**-Draco POV-**

I swear, I almost burst out laughing when I saw the expression on the other boy's face. What, did he think that he would be an 'only child'? No. Bloody. Way.

He can't have been thinking that he would inherit the Malfoys' money when mother and father passes away! That's just completely mental! I mean, just because you're adopted by billionaires doesn't mean that you'll get all of their money! ...which will never happen, as I would steal the money from him, anyway.

I have to tell you, though, when mother and father told me they were going to adopt a son, I was going to go mental. I threw a fit, whined, broke many priceless items in our mansion and sulked aaaaall week long. Yes, I'm that much of a drama quee- king. Drama _king_.

But he's not too bad-looking, I admit. I hope he's gay. ...then maybe one day we can have mad, ravenous sex under the moonlight. Hopefully. Or at least I he could be bisexual. ...well, it honestly doesn't matter, just as long as there's sex for us in the future. Mad, ravenous, mind-blowing sex.

But then again, if he _isn't _gay, then I'll just have to keep hitting on him until he's forced to like boys. Or at least until he wants to fuck (me). Or until he gets traumatized by me and gets sent to a mental hospital. However, the last option would suck bollocks.

"Hope you weren't thinking you weren't the only Malfoy child," I drawled, eyeing him from head to toe. "Because if you were, then you're sorely disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed," my dear brother retorted. "I'm just... shocked, is all."

"Shocked that what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Shocked that you aren't the only very rich kid on earth now?"

I am definitely freaking him out, I can tell. I'm positive that he hasn't seen anyone as hot as me in his life. I am absolutely sure of it. Absolutely. And I'm not just being a stuck-up rich kid or a narcissist. Heck, I'm the hottest guy at school, even though all the girls know they can't have me. I'm strictly only dick and arse!

"Hey, I don't give a shit about money," he said, looking sort of angry. Ooh, he's kinda sexy like that. "And I honestly don't give a shit about you."

Ow, that kinda hurt.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Damn, he seemed pretty sure about that.

"Aww, you offended me," I said mockingly, feigning a hurt expression. Heh, maybe he'll fall for it and apologize. "You hurt my poor, poor feelings, dear 'brother'."

"I couldn't care less for your 'poor, poor feelings'." He hissed. Ooh, I think he's pissed. At me. "And don't call me 'dear brother'. I don't still consider you to be my 'sibling' yet, and you're definitely _not _dear to me."

"Okay, that really hurt my feelings," I snapped.

All he did was shrug and smirk at me.

For a moment, there was a loooooooooong silence. I hate long silences. They're too... silent. Yes, yes, I know, I'm so incrediblu descriptive, it's unimaginable. Anyway, I couldn't stand it, so I just had to say something. Or he had to say something. I don't know, but ONE of us had to talk.

"Well... you still haven't told me your name," I pointed out. Well, looks like _I _was the one to break the stupid silence. Hm, I'm pretty good at that, actually.

"You haven't told me yours, either," He replied flatly. My dear 'brother' has a point, there.

"True, true," I agreed. He nodded. "Draco," I said finally, "Draco _Malfoy_." I emphasize on the 'Malfoy'. I don't know why, maybe it was to get on his nerves. Well, whatever it was, it sure worked. I could see his eye twitching. Ooh, he has _such _pretty eyes! Jackpot!

-

**-Harry's POV-**

"Nice to meet you, Draco _Malfoy_," I said, reaching out a hand. He stood there, staring at it, but he didn't take it. What, is my hand _that _hideously ugly or what? I'm not sure how a hand can be hideously ugly, but whatever. A lot of things that are perfectly normal can be hideously ugly to rich people, or so I'm told.

Instead, my new 'brother' just pulled me into a warm hug, wrapping his arms around my neck. I just froze and started blushing furiously. I could feel all the blood rushing to my face.

So yeah, I would understand if you mistook me for a tomato.

I noticed that Draco was standing on his tippy-toes just to be able to reach around my neck with his long (skinny) arms. Yay! I feel so tall! Ok, not really. This kid is really weird. Like, mentally-retarded weird. I mean, I knew that rich kids like him weren't normal in the brain, but I didn't expect them (or just him. I think he's a whole different species of human) to be so... girly.

When he pulled away from me, he saw my tomato-red face and just flat out laughed at me. Just like that. Laughing his little rich arse off. Actually, I don't know if his arse is little or not, but whatever. I just blushed even more and I'm already beginning to hate him. Just a little bit. I mean, sure, he's hot and all, but still! Only three minutes together and he's going to drive me mad! Urgh, and I'm supposed to _live _with him.

Eew, that's kinda creepy. ...I didn't know that some 17-year-old males still giggle. Well, I didn't think that it was possible for 17-year-olds to be that unbelievably sexy, either, but whatever. The point is, he giggles, he's annoying, and he's my bloody brother. ...saying 'brother' tastes funny to me. Like if I nibbled on a bit of black licorice.

I think that Draco's one of those girl-boys. You know, the kind that wear little girl jeans and love to go shopping for clothes everyday of their lives. I mean, come on! He's the most well-groomed boys that I've ever seen my whole life, he has tight pants on and he freakin' giggles like freakin' Barney the freakin' Dinosaur!

Wow. I said the word 'freakin' three times in one sentence. That's funny.

"You still didn't tell me your name, you know?" Draco pointed out, smiling widely.

Aww, he's actually pretty good-looking like tha - Wait! No! Bad Harry, bad Harry! He's your bloody BROTHER! You shouldn't be thinking that! ...wait, I've been calling him 'hot' the past three minutes. So what the heck does it change? I can already imagine us having mad, ravenous se - I'm shutting up now. Again.

"The name's Harry," I reply, still blushing. Though my face wasn't bright red anymore. ...more like baby-pink.

"Harry..." He repeated, tapping his finger on his lips. He looks pretty kissable right now, to tell you the truth. No! Stop, bad thoughts! "Hn, not such a bad name." He shrugged, still smiling faintly. "Harry what? Like, what's your family name?" Urgh, not another question.

"Harry Potter," I said. "But now, since your parents adopted me, it's going to be... Harry Malfoy, or Harry Potter-Malfoy. Whatever they choose."

I scowl. Harry Malfoy sounds so... wrong. Apparently, even Draco thinks so. His face is all scrunched up and he looks like he's going to piss himself. Ha, that would be so funny right now. 'Extra, extra, read all about it! Little blond rich boy pisses in his pants!'

"No way. Just keep calling yourself 'Harry Potter'," Draco told me, shaking his head. "Call yourself Harry Malfoy if you're desperate to get laughed at-" I stick my tongue out at that remark "- but please. Stick with the Potter. It's more normal."

"Do you honestly know the meaning of the word 'normal'?" I ask him, crossing my arms.

"Of course," He sniffed. "I am a perfectly normal 17-year old male, and you're an abnormal four-eyed weirdo who has a weird new family name."

"I highly doubt it," I drawl, trying to make him feel bad. Only he just pouted, looking even more kissab... I'm just not going to finish that sentence, alright?

Draco then looks at me again, and notices the scar on my forehead. Oh, no! That's not a good thing!

Draco reaches out a long, slender hand and pushes back my fringe, inspecting my lightning bolt-shaped scar intently. His hands are really, really soft. No, really, they are. And I'm absolutely sure that I'm blushing again. I have no clue why -ahem- but it's starting to freak me out.

"You know," Draco says, backing up again. He has an abnormally huge grin on his face. Is that a sign that I should be afraid? Yeah, I think it is, too. "I think I should start calling you _scar-head_."

NO. He did **_NOT_ **just call me that!

--

**-Draco POV-**

Aww, I think I just offended Harry. Oh, bless him.

"No way!" Harry screeched, his cheeks flushing again. Hm, he does that often. Blush, I mean.

"Well, why not?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Just because I'm gay like that. "It matches you. You have a scar, and you also have a head - well, apparently, you do. So yeah, scar-head is just perfect."

"Nope, no way!" Harry exclaimes, waving his arms around. "I've been called that waaay too many times in my life," he pointed out, fuming.

"Fine," I said with a sniff, my nose in the air. "I'll just find you another nickname, brother dear."

"Good," he muttered. "Anything but scar-head."

"Alright, scar-head!" I chirped gleefully. Hopefully, it'll annoy him.

"Argh!"

Yes! Score one for the flamboyant gay-boy!

"Now, now, Draco," a voice said from behind me - us. From behind us. Hey, I know that voice from somewhere... "Play nicely." Harry and I turn around to find my father and mother standing side-by-side.

Mother has a soft smile on her face, as usual, while father has a scary smirk on _his _face, as usual. Harry's just right there beside me, blushing lightly, as usual. I'm there, grinning like an idiot. As usual.

--

**Chapter two done!**

**Thanks to...**

JusT-AnothEr-ChaIn-ReAction  
PotterEnigma  
I-see-thestrals  
bandgeek306  
MayuBlack  
Mrs. Hastuharu-Kyo Sohma  
emeraud.silver  
Lauren-The-Fairyxx  
MikoGoddess  
Marianne   
EmbaYuuen  
NinjaoftheDarkness  
DarkSailorSenshi  
skittles-07  
Fear Of Apathy

**Sorry if I've forgotten someone. **


	3. Chapter the third

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a _little _bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

**A/N: (late) HAPPY NEW YEAR! holy crap, it's 2007! **

**to those whom I've told that I would update on New Years, sorry / was being weird and wouldn't let me post, for some reason -,-' ENJOY!**

_"Now, now, Draco," a voice said from behind me - us. From behind us. Hey, I know that voice from somewhere... "Play nicely." Harry and I turn around to find my father and mother standing side-by-side. Mother has a soft smile on her face, as usual, while father has a scary smirk on his face, as usual. Harry's just right there beside me, blushing lightly, as usual. I'm there, grinning like an idiot. As usual._

_---_

**Draco's POV**

**--**

"I _am _playing nicely, dad," I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. "I was just calling dear old Harry his nickname!"

"I don't really think that 'Scar-head' is a very nice nickname, Draco dear," Mum said, with that soft voice of hers.

Whenever she talks like that, she always manages to convince me to do things that I don't want to do. Like, once, when I was 14, I was in a store, shopping for pants, and I found THE perfect pair of jeans. The problem is, they were girl jeans. Mum said that girl jeans are for girls, which is why they're called GIRL jeans, and wouldn't let me buy them. Well, her actual words were : "Draco, dear, if you suddenly lost your penis and grew breasts and a vagina, then I would definitely let you buy these."

I know, right? VERY insulting.

So then I threw a fit and she told me to let go of the pants and walk out the store. Yes, she actually said that in front of AAALL the people (imagine how embarrassed I was!) with that soft, convincing voice of hers. And guess what? I actually let go of the damn jeans and walked out the store. Now, I'm just hoping she won't tell me to - "You shouldn't call him that anymore. It's not very polite." - damn. She said it.

"Fine, fine..." I grumble, looking away. Gosh! Women and their convincing ways to make people do things! No _wonder _I'm gay -cough- Honestly, I have no clue how father managed to have sex with her, marry her and raise a family with her without going mad. ...Maybe I shouldn't have said the 'have sex with her' part. I think I may have just swallowed my own vomit.

"Draco, don't tell me you've been harassing Harry already," Dad starts, his voice stern ... but it was said good-naturedly. ...I think. "I don't want him to have only spent less than an hour here and already be traumatized by your ... feminine ways."

Maybe dad's referring to the 'girl jeans' incident, because I am not feminine! I am just ... more... girly than other men?

"I don't think that I'm traumatized by Draco yet, sir," Harry said, grinning widely.

"Oh, please, Harry, you're family now!" Dad said. "No need to call me sir - Lucius, dad or father will do."

"Oh. All right, then, sir - er, Lucius."

I snickered loudly, and when the three of them (namely, mother, father and Scar-head -- er, Harry) looked at me, I coughed and looked away, whistling and inspecting my perfect-and-recently-manicured nails. OK, maybe I am a teeny tiny little bit feminine. ... All right, a LOT feminine.

... I can feel the lot of them staring at me, but I am just going to pretend that I have no clue what they're doing. Because maybe if I ignore them, they'll _disappear_.

"So, Harry," Mum started, catching Scarhead's - I mean, Harry's - attention. "I think we should show you around the mansion about now, no? This is your new home, after all."

"Erm, all right, I guess so," Harry said, reaching down to grab one of his suitcases. They looked pretty heavy, to tell you the truth. Hm, I wonder if he had some help bringing them in the house. If he didn't, then either he's completely mental, or he's very strong...

"Oh, no no no, Harry, dear," Mum said, smiling at him. Harry froze in place and then straightened up. He looked really clueless right now, honestly. Oh, please, God, Buddha, Shiva or whoever is out there - _Please _don't let me be related to a hot and sexy idiot. That would just be embarassing. "No need for you to carry all these bags by yourself, dear. Just leave them there. I'll ask someone to bring them up to your room for you."

"Thank you," Harry murmured, flashing a grin at her. Ahh, I love it when he smiles. He looks way prettier then usual... but I still am prettier than him.

"Now, come with me, Harry," Dad said, tapping him on the shoulder with his hand. "I'll show you around the place. It might take a while, though... no matter. So, let's start with the living ro -"

" - Let _me _show Scarhea - er, _Harry _around, dad," I said, interrupting my father. He looks like he's going to piss in his pants. Ah, well.

"Are you sure, Draco?" He asked, raising a pale eyebrow at me. Harry looked like he was either going to smack himself on the head or laugh out loud.

"Yes, father," I replied, grabbing Harry by the arm. I pulled him closer and I pressed myself against his side. "It could also be the perfect time for the two of us to ..." I paused, not knowing what to say. "to bond. Yeah, that's it. We could _bond _together at the same time I'm showing him around."

"All right, Draco," Dad said. "If you say so..."

And with that, I turned toward the living room, still arm-in-arm with Harry, who was as stiff as a board right now. Hey! I've found a new nickname for him! Harry-stiff-as-a-board-Potter! It's _genius_!

"Oh, and Draco?" I turned around, annoyed. God, what does he want now? "Yeah dad?" I said, trying not to sound too pissed, which was hard. I mean, come on! I want to spend some 'quality time' with Harry. ...and maybe get into the 'making out' part already. "Don't scare him too much, will you? It's no good if Harry's traumatized by you already."

"_Yes_, father," I drawled, rolling my eyes. And then, I ran for it, dragging stiff-as-a-board-Potter with me.

-

"Cissa?" Lucius said softly. "Yes, dear?" She replied, slipping her slender hand in his, locking their fingers together.

"Maybe we should remind Draco that he and Harry are brothers now," He said. "I'm scared that our son will try and rape him already."

"Oh, come now, Luce," Narcissa tutted. "He wouldn't do that! ..._Draco raping someone_," She mumbled to herself. "That's completely unheard of!"

"Yes, dear, whatever you say."

--

**Harry's POV.**

**--**

"Bond together?" I said. "Draco, that's the worst excuse to show someone around the house."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" he sniffed, dragging me around the _gigantic _'house'.

I highly doubt that I can make my way around here without getting lost. I don't know how Draco does it! He may as well give me a map for the mansion, as I will never ever memorize the way round here. ...Geez, I know the Malfoys are rich and all, but how the bloody hell do they afford all this stuff? What, does money fall right out the sky for them? Do they have a money tree? Does money come out of their arses instead of human feces? _Anyway_...

"Could've said something better, though." I shrugged. "Something more... original."

"Actually, yeah, you're right," he agreed. "I should've said that we were going to make out - it would've given dad a heart attack, though."

"_Excuse _me?" I gasped, shaking my arm out of his grasp. I backed away one step, appalled. "Draco, your parents _adopted _me," I said, reminding him in case he forgot. "We're pretty much brothers now - brothers do _not _make out with each other no matter _how _hot one is or isn't."

When I realized that I had practically told him I thought he was hot, I slapped my hand against my mouth and shook my head wildly when I saw a sly grin appearing on Draco's face.

"_No_!" I cried. "Not in that way - don't get ideas, Draco. You're not even hot!"

"Oh, please, Harry," he drawled, placing his hands on his hips like some teenage girl would. "Everyone thinks I'm hot. Plus, I bet you're already having thoughts about the two of us ... making out. Don't bother denying it, Stiff-as-a-board-Potter."

Stiff-as-a-board-Potter? What the fuck?

Draco seemed to have noticed my confused look, as he quickly opened his mouth to explain. "It's just a new nickname I came up with," he elaborated.

"How the heck did you come up with that?" I scowled. "It's worse then Scarhead!"

"You know, come to think of it, I don't remember," said Draco, tapping a finger on his lip as if he were acutally trying to remember how he thought up that sorry excuse of a nickname.

"You think of the worst nicknames, Draco," I said, shaking my head. It's true, too. I mean, who ever thinks up 'Stiff as a board' for a nickname? It's absolutely mental!

"You're just jealous of my nick-naming skills," He said, sticking out his tongue.

"Me? Jealous? Of you?" I laughed. "Never. And just to annoy you, dear brother, I'm going to give _you _a nickname."

"Make it good, at least," He muttered. "God knows what your brain will think up."

I don't know, maybe what he said was an insult? I eyed the blond and the first word that came into my head, I told it to him.

"Diva?" He screeched. "What the bloody hell? Who the heck wants to be called diva!" I think he's going to have a heart-attack, poor thing. "Out of all the things that you could've named me, it had to be 'diva'! You really are brain-damaged, Potter!"

"Fine, how about... princess?" I tried, biting my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Oh, my God, I think I died!" He cried dramatically. "Can you not see that I'm a man?" He pointed to his crotch, hilariously. "I have a dick, bloody hell, not a vagina!"

"Hey, I nearly mistook you for a girl earlier!" I told him. "You're just so..." I trailed off.

"Hot? Sexy?"

"Yes, well," I coughed, catching his attention. "you're not sexy OR hot, I told you before. And as for the 'making out together' thing, me and you, you and me? Never going to happen."

"And why not?" Draco pouted, arms crossed against his chest.

"Because," I said simply. "Now can we get on with the 'brotherly-bonding' tour of yours?"

"Fine," Draco harrumphed. "But don't try to deny it, Harry, you think I'm hot, and you definitely want to make out with me."

Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner! A hundred points to the girly-boy!

--

Hours later, I collapsed on my (gigantic) bed, sinking into the plush pillows. My feet have never hurt so much in my entire life! Right now, I'm even feeling sorry for Draco, 'Cissa, Lucius and aaall the other filthy rich people on this earth! Living in mansions are exhausting! No wonder they're all so skinny. They have millions and millions of staircases to walk down every day.

When I got the news that I was going to be adopted, I was thinking of living in a small, normal house in the city, with a white picket fence, a dog of some sort, and an old, elderly couple who never got round to making babies. I wasn't thinking out of the box, just ... thinking of what most orphans are thinking of.

You know, a normal lifestyle. Something that any other average teenager would be expecting. But what did I get? I got taken in by one of the richest families on earth, I have a bedroom as big as a large living room, I also have a brother that's constantly flirting with me all the time since I've been here (not that I mind - he's beautiful!) and a pretty quiet pair of parents that seem kind of ...vain to me. Not to mention the many maids and butlers wandering around, cleaning this and that every hour on the clock.

Never would I have expected this, ever in my life.

I turned my head, looking around the room, still in slight shock from the size of it. It's huge, I tell you.

I've got a walk-in closet ("We need to get you more clothes, Stiff-as-a-board," Draco said), a desk, a large flat-screen TV already equipped with surround-sound and a ps2 and a gamecube. A computer and a laptop ("Why do I need both of these?"), a king-sized bed and - my own bathroom with a jacuzzi in it!

I know, right? It is bloody. awesome.

"Harry," came a voice from the other side of my door. It opened, revealing a grinning Draco Malfoy. "Time for supper, mum and dad are calling you."

"Right, be down there in a sec," I said, getting up from the bed. Once I was off, I already missed the softness of the sheets and wanted to fall right back on, if it weren't for the monstruous sounds my stomach was emitting. Yes, I was hungry. Starving, even.

"Sure you can find your way there by yourself?" Draco joked, stepping in for a second. "Or do you need my help still?"

I laughed. "Nah, I can get there," I told him. He nodded and then left, closing the door softly

--

**skipping the dinner scene because I fail at supper scenes. : )**

--

After supper (which was very amusing, because of Draco's 'girly-ness') I took a nice, hot bath ("want to shower with me, Har?" Draco joked), I (amazingly) ended up in Draco's room, lying on his bed, dressed in a loose black T-shirt and black pyjama pants. The blond diva had on (hilariously) a My Little Pony Tshirt and pyjama pants.

We were lying side-by-side, talking about random things that normally wouldn't have talked about.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Harry?" He asked me.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, nodding. "You're as pretty as... Cinderella. Definitely pretty." Draco burst out laughing, and I ended up laughing, too.

"OOh! Do you want to watch a movie?" He squeeled, reminding me of a friend I had back at the orphanage. Thing is, my friend was a girl, and Draco was a boy (although I needed a constant reminder of that - it really is hard to tell what gender he is! He's too effeminate!)

"Sure," I said, shrugging.

Draco bounced off of his bed and rummaged around in his case of DVDs right beside his flat-screen TV. He was muttering to himself and I only caught a few bits of what he was saying, which was, "Bloody hell" and "Where did I put it?"

A good 5 minutes later, he bounced back on the bed, a large grin planted on his face. He was squeeling quietly and held the DVD behind his back. ...for a minute there, I got scared. I have no clue why, but I just did.

"This is my most favorite movie on earth! You're going to love it."

And with the look on Draco's face, I can already tell that I'm not going to like this movie very much.

--

**END CHAPTER 3!**

**BTW, I have a poll/question thing regarding the NEXT CHAPTER!  
**I have three ideas as to which movie they're going to watch, but I don't know which one to choose. (yes, they're meant to be chick-flicks)

**a) The Notebook**

**B) Mean Girls**

**C) John Tucker Must Die**

AND ALSO, tell me if you think I'm making Draco too OOC in this fic. I've been getting a few e-mails regarding him...


	4. Chapter the fourth

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a _little _bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued. Jail ain't the prettiest place in the world, I bet.

Warning: A little bit of bad things coming out of our Draco's little mouth. Not that you lovely folks would mind, though...

_--  
_

_A good 5 minutes later, he bounced back on the bed, a large grin planted on his face. He was squeeling quietly and held the DVD behind his back. ...for a minute there, I got scared. I have no clue why, but I just did._

_"This is my most favorite movie on earth!"_

_... I'm secretly hoping it's not a porn movie._

--

-Harry's POV-

"Mean girls?" I said dryly. "_That's _your most favorite movie on earth? It's a _chick flick_!" I emphasized on the words _chick flick_.

Usually, normal men, boys or any live specimen on earth which carries millions and millions of sperm, have a dick and balls would run away screaming their head off if asked to watch a _chick flick_. For us men, boys and/or live specimen with millions and millions of sperm, etc. the words **_chick flick _**signify either **A) **the end of the world **B) **The most inhuman torture ever (not counting castration, of course) **C) **the end of our manliness or **D) **Nightmares for centuries to come.

So that means that either Draco Malfoy is a female in disguise, an alien in disguise or just simply a retarded (but hot) girly flamboyant gay-boy.

Yeah, all right, I going to stick with the retarded (but hot) girly flamboyant gay-boy answer - it's much more normal and it suits _him_ better.

"So?" Draco replied huffily. "It's way better than what _your _most favorite movie would be."

He's going to make me watch a chick flick isn't he? Oh, no, he's most definitely going to make me watch a -shudder- chick flick. And after my whole explanation of the meaning of the words **_chick flick_**, too.

I'm not saying that Draco has a bad taste in movies - I'm just saying that Draco has a very bad taste in movies! ... Somehow, I feel as if I'm the only man around here - not counting Lucius Malfoy, of course. He is most definitely straighter than a straight ruler that is straight!

"You don't even know what my favorite movie is," I smirked.

It's true, he doesn't. Actually, no one does - nobody's ever really bothered to ask me what it is. Not that it matters, or anything.

"Besides, my movie is way better than yours. Any _normal _human being - which means not you - would agree with me."

"But I'm a normal human being, too!" He whined, sticking his bottom lip out, pouting. I gave him an 'are-you-sure-about-that?' look, and then he said, "Fine. What's _your _favorite movie?"

"Edward Scissorhands," I said simply.

He blinked. "That's your most favorite movie on earth?" I nodded. "But... it's such an odd movie! - and Mean Girls is waay better then _that_." "Have you ever even watched it?" I asked him, raising a curious eyebrow. Draco bit his lip and hesitated - just by him doing that, I knew that he's never even watched the movie before. But come on, how can you have _not _watched Edward Scissorhands? It's just as bad as not having ever watched... Titanic, or something.

"Not really..." Draco muttered quietly.

"Exactly," I said. "So you can't tell me that _your _movie's better than mine if you've never even watched Edward Scissorhands." "Fine," He huffed. "We can watch Edward Scissorfingers." "Scissorhands," I corrected, grinning at the annoyed look on his face. Oh, how I love getting on his nerves. "Go on and put the bloody movie in."

"All right, mother," He grumbled, getting off of his (large) bed and crawling over to the DVD player, popping Mean Girls in.

"Trust me, mister Stiff-as-a-board," He said. "You're going to like it. _Trust _me." And he jumped in the bed right next to me, clutching a large pillow and leaning his head on mine. I think he's leaning on me on purpose, I don't know. He's not very heavy, though. I barely noticed when he leaned against me - must be because he's so small and skinny -cough-. Ah, well, let the girly-ness begin.

-

By the end of the movie, Draco and I were grabbing our stomachs, doubled over in laughter. Draco's blond head was in my lap, and I think that he's going to hyperventilate. Me, on the other hand, have tears in my eyes - Draco's right, the movie isn't all that bad. Sure, there were some really evil moments between girls, some sad moments too, but other than that, it was actually pretty funny.

"I l-love this movie!" Draco shrieked, barely able to talk because of his laughing fit. I couldn't answer him - I was still too busy laughing my arse off.

After a good five minutes, our lungs were filled with oxygen again, and we stopped laughing. Well, at least _I _stopped. Little flamboyant gay-boy's still giggling like a little 5-year-old girl would. "I told you it was good!" He said, still laughing. "I told you!"

"Yeah, you told me, you told me," I said, smiling widely at him. "I never thought that I would ever in my life enjoy watching a chick flick, though."

"Ninety percent of men say that," Draco informed me. He was still giggling, mind you.

"This was fun," I said softly.

"Mmm."

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?" I looked down at him, staring down into his grey eyes. He cocked his head to the side, looking quite funny. "Why's your head in my lap?"

It was an innocent question, really. I just wanted to know why his bloody head was in my lap - the most simple question I could ever ask him! Well, not the most simple, but still, simple nonetheless.

"I don't know," He replied, shrugging. "Maybe my head likes to be in your lap." At that, I knew that I was already blushing. Yeah, Draco Malfoy has the talent of making me blush so easily. "Well..." I started, trying to think of something else to ask him. "why would your head want to be in my lap, first of all?"

"Because... my head likes to be close to your dick? I don't know."

Oh, bloody hell, I think I just died.

--------------------------

-Draco POV-

Judging from the look on his face, I'd say that I just embarrassed him in some way, or I've just said something that made him feel a little queasy inside...

No, honest. He looks like he sucked on a lemon, or he pissed in his pants - which wouldn't really be possible, as I would have felt my (precious) hair get all messy because of its closeness to his cock. Dick. Penis. Whichever word you people want me to use.

Trying as best as I can to look as innocent as possible, I asked him, "Why? Do you like my head to be close to your dick?" and with that, I think that I've managed to render him completely speechless. He didn't move, bat an eyelash - or even breathe! - for a good minute of two. I think that that one statement of mine has petrified him, which would really suck, because if he were petrified, my dream of having sex with him under the moonlight would be shattered comepletely!

"I do not like to have your head close to my bloody cock!" He answered finally, a little too loudly.

Hmm, looks like he's not petrified after all. That's a good thing for me, isn't it?

"Then why haven't you complained about it yet?" I asked, smirking widely. Ha! Wonder what he'll answer to that. "I just - I don't! You, you're ... I ..." He babbled on and on.

Just as I thought! Harry Potter is completely speechless!

"But you like my head close to your cock, don't you?" I asked him, getting up from where I was slowly. I turned round to face him, then settled myself on his lap again, placing my two legs on either side of him.

If you're thinking, **_'geez, what a slut! Trying to molest his own brother_**!' well then, you've sort of got the idea.

Slut? Maybe right now, yeah. But molesting my own 'brother'? Not really. I'm just trying to get _him_ to molest _me_. _I_ know he wants to, _he_ knows he wants to, even _YOU_ know he totally wants to molest me! It's so obvious! And besides, I'm not usually the 'dominant' one in relationships. I think you've figured _that_ out by now, hmm?

"I do not!" He huffed, blushing heavily. When I leaned against him even more, so that our stomachs were touching and we were almost nose-to-nose, Harry stiffened visibly, and I barely suppressed a smirk.

"Yes you do..." I whispered, wrapping my around around his neck and burying my face in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily. He's sweating, for sure. I can tell. "You so like my head being near your dick, Potter," I said, bringing my mouth closer to his ear. "In fact, you like it so much that you're getting harder and harder by the second..."

With that said, I indeed felt something hardening down there.

Bullseye!

-------

Yes, I know, it's disgustingly short - don't blame me, please. I've a perfectly good reason why:

I have GIGANTIC tests coming up for my bulletin (report card) and since I'm in an international advanced programme, I have an obligation to get good marks - in other words, I have to pass the damn tests. But since they're all 4 hours long EACH, I need to study - a lot. So, since I didn't want to leave you all hanging for a while, I just decided to post this ... abomination for now.

Don't hurt me, but I jsut wanted to update - even if it was disgustingly short, at least for now. I love you all!

**Next update : Around february.**

Stick 'round, people. 3


	5. Chapter the fifth

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a _little _bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued**

**A/N: holyomgwtf! Guess what, people whom I love,love,love! I PASSED my math and science tests! go me! Now I have to do my .. éthiques and other tests. Guess what? I wrote this during study period at school. Ha. I really couldn't wait 'till feb. to write it up, so here it is! **

**Warning!: Harry and Draco are a little naughty, in this one. The word 'Fuck' pops out a lot in this chap, by the way.**

**--**

_"Yes you do..." I whispered, wrapping my around around his neck and burying my face in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily. He's sweating, for sure. I can tell. "You so like my head being near your dick, Potter," I said, bringing my mouth closer to his ear. "In fact, you like it so much that you're getting harder and harder by the second..."_

_With that said, I indeed felt something hardening down there._

_Bullseye!_

--

**-Harry's POV-**

Oh, bloody hell! I _am _getting hard! Oh, my God.

Draco's so bloody sexy, and I'm so bloody horny, and we're so bloody close to each other, and we're freaking related, and ... and he's so ... argh! Please excuse my rambling - this usually happens when some idiot is wanting to sex his or her own brother or sister. And in this case, I'm the idiot wanting to sex my own brother, whom I've only known for a few hours. A few hours meaning less than a day. Less than a day meaning less than 24 hours. Less than 24 hours meaning - Oh, shut the hell up.

This prick is driving me insane. Really.

When Draco-bloody-Malfoy pressed his cock against _my _semi-hard cock, I whimpered audibly, barely containing a moan. He definitely must have heard me because of the satisfied face he made. Draco then stuck out his (very wet and very warm) tongue to lick my ear, and when he did, I really did moan. Not too loud, mind you. Wouldn't want Lucius and Narcissa to walk in on us like this; they'll both die of heart attacks. Heck,_ I'm _nearly dying of a heart attack right now!

But Draco, being the little annoying prick that he is, pulled away from me. He fell backwards and now lay flat on his back on his bed, propped up on his elbows. He was looking at me with those piercing gray eyes of his. Those -beautiful- gray eyes of his. He also had the biggest smirk on his face, the bastard. His long, slender legs were slightly spread open, indicating that he was either hiding a boner or he wanted me to fuck him. _Please _tell me that he wants me to fuck him.

"Draco," I whined. "Come back here so I can sex you!"

So I can _sex _you? Dear Lord, did I really say that? I could not have said something like that. Not something as childlike as that. Can I sex you? How much more childish can you get?!Please tell me that I didn't just say that.

"No way, Harry. _You _come over _here _so you can sex me," said Draco. He sounded very amused. Well, that confirmed it: I _did _say that.

"Dray-kooo!" I whined again, louder.

"Harryyy!" He mimicked, grinning widely. He even spread his legs a little more, which annoyed and bothered me even more ... down there - especially because his bloody shirt was so damn long that it wouldn't let me see if he was hard or not! If Draco wasn't the least bit hard - or aroused - I swear, I'll wring his neck here and now.

After sex-ing him. Oh, pardon me. After _fucking _him.

With a low growl, I got up from my sitting position, the large bed of his making little squeaking noises when I did. I already missed the comfort of the many fluffy pillows I was sitting on, but no matter; Draco should be comfortable enough, if you get what I mean -cough-. I then crawled over to the (sexy) blond who now lay flat on his back; I could tell that he was grinning. Placing my hands on his knees, I spread his legs further, slowly, finally showing me that he too, was hard. Very hard indeed. I licked my lips, smirking.

Draco looked extremely fuckable right now.

I crawled even closer to him now, placing myself between his spread-open legs. And then slipped my hands underneath his shirt, which I found was rather tight. I found that Draco's skin was incredibly soft, just like a baby's. It was perfect and so smooth when I felt him. When I touched him. I wasn't all that surprised, though. Draco looked so perfect and beautiful(ly sexy) when I first saw him. He let out a gasp when one of my hands met with his nipple. I pinched it lightly, savoring the look on his face when I did so. I repeated the procedure for a while, just to tease him.

"Harry..." Draco whimpered.

I smiled at him and then proceeded to remove his ridiculous shirt. I pulled off the fabric inch by inch, slowly revealing the immaculate milky-white skin underneath. In less then a second, his T-Shirt was thrown carelessly onto the floor. By me.

Goodbye, My Little Poney.

Oh, Gods, Draco was pale. He was as light as snow! It's like if he's never been out in daylight before - his skin color could easy match the one of a vampire... only he was way sexier than a vampire. And less dead-like. But I _was _right about something, though. His skin was perfectly smooth and soft. Even his nipples were pefect! They were light and pink and because of my little teasing earlier on, were now all nice and hard. Not that they weren't nice before.

I resisted the urge to bring my lips up and start sucking them right now - believe me, the temptation was strong, but I managed to resist. Instead, I went on top of him and then found myself face-to-face with Draco. We were so close to each other that the tips of our noses were touching. Draco's stormy gray eyes were wide open and they were shining in the soft light of his night lamp. His pale face was practically screaming, "kiss me, you fuck!"

And so I did.

It was nice an innocent at first. That was expected, of course. It was my first kiss with him. Our lips were pressed against each the others' and it seemed like a simple innocent act. Something that your average everyday couple did all the time. But this wasn't something that your average everyday couple did all the time. Not many people kissed their brothers on the mouth whilst being on top of them. In fact, hardly any normal person would do that to their sibling; it just wasn't natural.

A part of me, a very small part of me was saying, "No! Don't do it! You're related now, this is incest!" But I simply ignored the voice. I just didn't care right now, not when you're lying on top of a nearly naked sexy little thing.

I slipped my tongue in Draco's mouth - something that he wasn't expecting - and then, it got heavy. When his tongue brushed against mine, Draco initiated an all-out tongue war. Draco moaned in my mouth and fought to be the winner. In the end, neither of us won; we pulled away only because we realized that human beings needed oxygen to survive.

As soon as air filled our lungs, I crashed my lips against his again, taking him by surprise. Kissing Draco was like having sex - or eating. Both were immensely important to survive.

"_Harry_!" Draco gasped. Our two hard cocks were touching, by now, and it was merely several layers of cloth that seperated them. Several _thin _layers of cloth that seperated them. I rubbed myself against him and he arched his back, moaning. I had to cover his mouth just so that he wouldn't be heard by Lucius and 'Cissa. I shuddered at the thought; we sure wouldn't want them to hear this!

I brought my mouth to his neck and started licking the soft skin, placing a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to Draco's bellybutton. I darted my tongue in the little hollow, earning a satisfying squeak from the blond. I kissed his taut stomach, over and over again. Draco loved it, I can tell.

"Hurry the fuck up and take my fucking pyjamas off," Draco growled. Though he wasn't in any position to be giving orders - he was stuck underneath me. But I complied and begun pulling down his pants. Once they were down at his ankles, he kicked them off and it was thrown at the exact same place that My Little Poney was at: on the floor.

I hurriedly pulled off his briefs (which were nice and black, by the way) and I licked my lips at the sight, nearly melting. Draco Malfoy lay before me, completely naked and exposed. Draco sat upright, surprising me for a moment, and placed himself in my lap, wrapping his thin arms around my neck.

"Harry..." He breathed, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. Which was abnormal, because it was the middle of July.

Our lips met again, and this time the kiss was hungry and rushed - filled with lust and need. I pulled away, gasping for air and began kissing his neck, sucking on it.

"Stop! You're g-going to give me a hickey, Harry, damnit," Draco moaned. "Mum and dad might see it, an - "" - and you talk _way _too much for a naked person," I interrupted, my mouth still stuck on his neck.

"How come you're still fully clothed, then?"

He was right. Why am I still fully clothed? I hurriedly ripped my shirt off, but kept my pyjamas on, just to annoy Draco further. Then, I resumed my action of sucking on his neck. I dragged my mouth down, down, past his collar bone and onto his nipple. Yes, the little pink innocent thing on Draco's chest. I licked it, earning a small whimper from the blond sitting on my lap. I bit it lightly, and then resumed my licking and kissing.

While my mouth distracted Draco, one of my hands found their way down there, the space between Draco's legs and grabbed his cock, nice and tight. Draco nearly screamed - but I placed my oh-so-handy mouth over his and muted the sound.

My hand begun to slide up and down his cock, sometimes rubbing a finger over the slit. He thrust against my hand, wanting more from me. "Harry..." He groaned, and buried his face in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. He whimpered when I removed my hand from his dick, which was slick with his pre-cum. "Put your hand back!" Draco whined, thrusting against my still-hard cock. He wasn't doing anything to help my situation, though - Draco was only making me harder and more aroused... which I'm sure is his goal.

"Harry, Draco?" A voice said loudly. There was a knock on the door. Two knocks.

Shit. It was Narcissa.

--

**-Draco POV-**

"Fuck!" I cursed.

And just when it was getting really good! I was so close to cumming, too! Blasted parents! They always find a way of ruining things (girl jeans incident... -cough- ) But how could I not have heard mother coming up the stairs...? We couldn't have been _that _loud. "Get off, will you?" Harry whispered, albeit harshly. It wasn't a question. It was more of an order. So I scrambled off of him, already missing the feeling of his warm body against mine, and reached for my boxers - which, thanks to Harry, was on the floor. Along with all of my other clothes.

How lovely.

I struggled to put my black boxers on while Harry 'helped' by pulling my T-shirt over my head. It didn't help much, really. My arms were still pulling at my pants, and Harry was trying to force them into the holes of my shirt. Oh, and by the way, I couldn't see because the fabric was covering my eyes.

"Hurry up!" he hissed. "You try putting on your pants while you've still got an aching boner, why don't you!" I threw back, turning my head to glare at him. "Screw your fucking boner, Draco!" Harry said, his voice low. "I can take care of that for you later, but your mother is out your door right now, and you - "

" - Draco? I'm coming in, now!" Narcissa called out.

"Shit."

Both mine and Harry's eyes widened considerably and we gulped loudly. Harry quickly threw his shirt on and fixed the bed up a little bit - just in case mother would ask why the covers were off and all messed up - and I straightened my clothes, looking frantically side-to-side. trying to see if anything else in the room needed a little fixing up. I don't think that I've ever been this stressed - or worried - my whole life! Well, not counting that one time, during math class at school...

We heard the doorknob turn and I immediately jumped onto the bed. Harry imitated me, and we both tried to look as innocent and as busy as possible. Keyword, _tried_. I was hugging a random pillow to my chest, making sure that she wasn't able to see the obvious tent in my pants. Harry lay flat on his stomach, looking at me with nervous green eyes. He mouthed, "My boner!" and I couldn't hold back a snicker. Ouch, that must be hurting his dick lots.

"Draco?"

I snapped my head up at the sound. "Yes, mum?" I said innocently, faking a wide smile. Mother looked around, inspecting my room. She looked suspicious of something. "I heard noises, dear," She said. "I thought that something was wrong." "Oh, nothing's wrong, mum," I laughed. "Me and Harry just finished watching Mean Girls..." "Oh."

She still didn't look convinced. But she shrugged and then left my room after giving us a small smile.

Harry sighed loudly. "That was way too close, Draco," He pointed out. "We almost got caught... doing stuff by your mother! She would skin us alive!"

"You think?" I snorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Mum never really had a problem with me being into lads, but if she caught me with you - my own brother - then I don't have a clue _what _she'll do!" "Probably going to tell Lucius, isn't she?" Harry said. I nodded. "Dad would totally skin me - us - alive. He's never really been... okay with the fact that I'm ..." I trailed off, flinching inwardly before finishing. "..._gay_."

"He's against it?"

"Not really," I said. "He just doesn't like that his only child - the only heir to the Malfoy fortune - is gay." I sighed, burying my face into the pillow I was holding. "He was really angry when I first told him... We didn't talk for a month."

Harry was quiet. He didn't make a comment, didn't say anything about it.

I hated to admit it, but I was pretty uncomfortable right now.

--

**-Harry POV-**

It's been roughly two to three weeks since me and Draco almost got caught ... doing things ... together. We haven't talked about it since, and I don't think that Draco has any plans to talk about it at all. I didn't, either.

It's not that I think that it's wrong. It's just that ... maybe we kind of rushed into things. That time... we've only known each other for a few hours - not even for a whole day! Also, the fact that I'm his adopted brother makes this a little harder to take in. We almost had sex with each other, for fuck's sake! I'm not even going to think about what would happen if we did get caught. Would they send me back to another orphanage? Beat me? Deat Draco? I don't know. I don't even _want _to know.

To tell you the truth, it didn't feel wrong at all. Despite the fact that sure, we did rush it a little bit, and also that we're brothers, it felt right. Draco felt right. He was perfect. It felt like if this was written out by some sort of God. Me and Draco meeting, me and Draco having sex... who knows, maybe we'll even do it again. Go all the way, next time. Hopefully, even one day fall in love.

I don't know.

Right now, me and Draco are out in the back, sitting under a large willow tree ("I need some shade, Harry! I don't want to be all wrinkly when I'm 30!"). Draco has his head on my lap, and I'm simply sitting against the tree trunk, reading a book. It's nice and quiet. Completely calm. There's only the sound of the wind blowing lightly, playing with the tree branches, and the low buzzing of a few harmless bugs. No sound of trees and cars. Absolutely nothing of the sort.

Lucius and Narcissa are out, it seems. ("We'll just be out for a few, dears," Narcissa said. "I'll see you two in a bit.")

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" I answer, putting down my book and looking at Draco, who's head was on my lap, his gray eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. "There's something I need to tell you, but... I'm not sure that you'll be happy about it."

"If you tell me something along the lines of 'Harry, I'm suicidal and I'm going to kill myself now. Goodbye.' then yes, I won't be happy about it," I said jokingly. I knew that he would never say something like that; Draco was way too proud for suicide, I've learned. The blond's eyes snapped open and he looked aghast at what I said. I laughed. "I was kidding, silly."

" I knew that," He replied with a sniff.

"No you didn't, you liar."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Totally!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh!"

"All right, all right," I laughed, subconsiously running a hand through his soft, silky hair. Draco purred a little bit, and smiled, closing his eyes again. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me but you weren't sure about it because you think that I won't be happy about it?"

"You're able to say all that in one breath?" Draco asked, incredulous. "I guess so," I replied, shrugging. "So, anyway, what is it?"

"I..." He sat up and turned to face me. His gray eyes stared piercingly into mine, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. It was the middle of summer, I should remind you. He took a deep breath, and said, "I think that I'm in love with you."

Holy shit.

--

**Wasn't all that long, I know, but it should keep you thinking for a while. : ) I should consider posting a chapter per week, you know? What do you think: )**

**HOLYPOOP! Almost 100 reviews! yaay! Never thought that I'd get 77 reviews. Ever. And I'm only 13! Yay! I love you all. Lots.**

**more reviews mean faster updates and (possibly) longer chapters!**

**Et, comme genre de confession, j'annonce ceci: JE VOUS AIME TOUS ! 3**


	6. Chapitre le sixième

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a _little _bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued. I don't own the song Bed Of Roses, either.**

A/N: I CHANGED MY USERNAME ! just because I can. Ha. ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! C'mon, we can do it!

**This chapter - sadly - isn't as OMFGTHISIS_HILARIOUS_ as the others. All right, maybe not OMFGTHISISHILARIOUS. It just isn't ... as funny as the others. Well, in my opinion it isn't. Whatever. **

**ps. I failed science. And ethics. Oh well. But I totally passed in english. Go me!**

--

_"I..." He sat up and turned to face me. His gray eyes stared piercingly into mine, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. It was the middle of summer, I should remind you. "I think that I'm in love with you."_

--

**-Draco's POV-**

He didn't speak. He didn't move, he didn't say anything - he didn't even _breathe_.

I'm not too sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Somehow, I know that this was a bad thing. I could feel it in my gut.

It was so quiet at of a sudden. The birds and the bees (haha) stopped their infernal chirping and buzzing, I held my breath, Harry still didn't talk, and there were no sounds of cars or anything passing by. The wind even stopped blowing. It was just me and him. Him and me. And I am going to be completely honest with you : I'm frickin' scared. I don't really know why, but it must have something to do with the fact that Harry looks like he's going to drop dead. Or maybe it's because I'm scared of what he's going to say - if ever he decides to say anything. Yes, that's it, I'm worried with what he's going to say. Scratch that.

I'm completely _fucking scared _of what he's going to say. No joke.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. We were brothers, after all. There's no way he's going to just accept the fact that I fancy him, I'm telling you. No way on earth. It wasn't natural, anyway. Two siblings together? No way. And already my dad isn't too happy that I'm gay.

"Harry?" I said softly. He still didn't budge. "Say something," I whispered. "You know, you can even hit me if you want to. You can scream, throw a fit, whatever. Just ... say something."

Did I tell you how pathetic I sounded?

Harry slowly raised his hand - _he's definitely going to slap me, I can tell_ - and I closed my eyes quickly, anticipating the blow. But the thing is, the blow never came. There was no painful sting on my either of my cheeks, no 'holyfuckingshit, you SLAPPED me!' that I was supposed to scream, and definitely no 'go burn in hell, Draco, you're disgusting' from Harry. There was only the feeling of me bring pulled against Harry and him placing his lips on top of mine. His _lips _on top of _mine_.

He was _kissing _me.

Holy mother fucker. (A/N: **Just because I love you guys**)

After what seemed to be like a few hundred light years (bloody hell, he's a good kisser), Harry pulled away and smiled sweetly at me, his bright green eyes soft and twinkling. His strong arms dropped to my waist and they pulled me even closer to him, hugging me tightly against his body.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Okay, I know that I probably shouldn't be complaining - Harry kissed me, for fuck's sake! It's a dream come true! - but he _wasn't _supposed to do that! He was supposed to hit me and start screaming at me. He was supposed to yell, "Draco, you're fucking sick!", which would kind of be odd, seeing as he nearly fucked m - Right. He just wasn't supposed to kiss me.

He. Wasn't.

So now I'm confused. No, scratch that - I am completely _fucking _confused. So do you know what I did? No? All right, then, I'll tell you what I did.

I burst into tears in Harry's arms. Just like a little girl.

"D-Draco!" He cried, obviously surprised and caught off-guard by what I did. "Don't cry! Calm down, Draco, stop crying, please?" But I sobbed even louder, tears flowing like a river down my cheeks. "Shh, shh, you can stop crying now, Draco."

Geez, even in my eyes, I was such a drama queen. King. Whatever.

"I don't want to s-stop cry-crying!" I bawled. "You c-can't make me!"

"Then at least tell me why you're crying," Harry said softly, cupping my chin in his hands. He brushed his thumb against one of my eyes - I didn't know which - and wiped away some of the wet, salty tears. That didn't help much, seeing as I kept on crying afterwards. "Tell me, and then maybe I can help you stop crying."

"I c-can't tell y-you!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" I cried. "I don't know _why _I'm cr-crying!"

And then Harry started to laugh. He just sat there, holding me in his arms, laughing. He wasn't supposed to do that either! He's breaking all of the rules! You're never supposed to laugh when someone starts crying randomly! Especially after someone had just confessed their love to you! So do you know what I did? No? All right, I'll tell you. I cried even harder.

"You're m-making me feel wor-worse!" I bawled loudly. "You're _evil_!" But he kept on laughing. At me. How _rude_! "I ju-just told you that I loved you, th-then you k-kissed me and now you're laughing at me! Ha-Harry, you're so _mean_!"

So do you know what Harry did?

He kissed me.

Again.

--

**- Harry POV -**

I was grinning widely against Draco's pink lips. This boy was just too funny - too _cute _for his own good. You can't deny it, him just crying crying randomly like that is pretty cute ... in a mean, cruel kind of way. But I don't quite get why he's crying. I don't know, maybe he has his period or something? He's PMSing? No, wait, that doesn't make sense - Draco's a _boy_. Boys don't have periods. Oops. My cheeks soon became wet from his tears, so I pulled away and brought my mouth to his eyes and kissed away his tears.

Yes, I am quite aware of how corny and mushy that is, but whatever. This is _Draco Malfoy _we're talking about. He's _supposed _to love things that are corny and mushy. I think.

"Now," I said, seeing as he calmed down a little. I was smiling at him. "Care to tell me why you're crying? Please?"

"I-I'm crying because of _you_, stupid!"

I was completely taken back. What the hell did I do? I didn't do anything, did I? Tell me if I did ,because I honestly don't remember doing anything to Draco. Anything _bad_, at least. I didn't reject him! I didn't hit him, even though he told me that I could (no way in _hell _would I ever hit Draco - that's against the law ... _my _law), I didn't curse at him - I did _not_ do anything.

"Y-you weren't supposed to k-kiss me! You were supposed to hi-hit me and then s-scream at me and run a-away!"

"Do you honestly want me to hit you, scream at you and then run away?" I asked him dryly.

Draco shook his head furiously. "No!" "Then why are you crying?" "Because I don't know!" Draco whined. "I don't know why I'm even cr-crying! I already f-feel bad because I'm crying in front of y-you for no reason, but then you m-made me feel even worse when you started to laugh at me! When you l-laughed, I th-thought that you were kidding! I th-thought that you only k-kissed me to mess with my head! You're driving me _insane_!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"No!"

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around him. Christ, he's so thin! I knew Draco was slim - fit. But with all of the (delicious) food in this mansion, there's a wonder that he's so skinny! Then again, Narcissa's pretty thin too, so maybe it's heriditary. But still, I should honestly get him to eat more ...

"You're so silly, Draco," I murmured. "I only laughed because you looked cute when you randomly burst into tears."

"You're not su-supposed to say _that _either!" Draco cried. Geez, am I not allowed to say anything anymore? It's like every single word and/or comment that I say is against the law! _His_ law! "People never look cute while crying!"

"Oh yeah? Well, too bad," I said, shrugging. "You look cute when you're crying."

I love messing with his - _adorable _- head. So after a couple of minutes, Draco finally calmed down and stopped his random crying. Finally.

"Harry?" He said softly, his head against my chest. "Mmm?" "Did you only kiss me to mess with my head?" I shook my head, chuckling. "I wouldn't do that, Draco," I told him. "I kissed you because... well, isn't obvious?" Draco shook his head. "Draco, I kissed you - twice - because... well, I think I love you too."

It was actually pretty hard to admit it. To admit that I loved him. That I loved my _brother_.

"But ... aren't you supposed to go all 'ew, you're my brother! Stay away from me!'" Draco asked. "We _are _brothers, you know? Normal people would consider this as incest. Which is a bad thing. A very bad thing."

"Good point," I pointed out, "but if it's considered as incest, aren't _you _supposed to go all 'ew you're my brother!' too?"

"You're right ..."

"Of course I am."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

And then I kissed him. For the third time today.

--

"Harry."

The thunder clapped loudly outside, lighting my room up for a quick second, and I could faintly hear a squeak or two not too far from me. Did my room have mice living in it? Because I didn't know Narcissa would let mice live inside the manor - she was dead scared of them. Draco was too. The thunder clapped again, louder this time, and then I heard the squeak again.

"_Harry_."

"Go 'way," I groaned, burying my head under the soft covers. Oh, the wonders of being the (adopted) child of a freakin' rich family. If that was Reginald (my own personal manservant. yay!) coming in my room at this unholy hour to wake me up for no reason, I'll kill him. I needed my beauty sleep, after all. Draco isn't the only pretty one here.

When the thunder clapped for the trillionth time that night, I heard the squeak again - I should probably tell Narcissa or Lucius about this, we cannot have mice roaming round the house, it'll traumatize everyone - and a third louder, more terrified "Harry!". I moaned and got up slowly, rubbing my eyes wearily. Even without my glasses, I could make out Draco Malfoy's thin, blurred form in front of me. And from what I could tell, he was pale and shaking. Well, paler than usual. Draco was always pale. Like a vampire.

"Draco?"

The thunder boomed outside and then the blond boy jumped into my bed and curled up beside me, clutching the hem of my shirt tightly in his hand. Draco was trembling violently and had a few tears rolling down his unnaturally pale cheeks. He looked absolutely terrified, the poor thing. Draco was gripping my shirt so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. That wasn't a good sign.

"Draco?" I repeated again, softly. "You okay?"

Draco raised his head and glared at me with watery gray eyes. "Do I look okay to you?" He screeched. I blanched at the tone of his voice and almost 'meep-ed'. Draco is absolutely terrifying when he's like this. Totally scary. Like a vampire.

As if on cue, the thunder roared (does that ... sound right? The thunder _roared_?) and the rain pounded against my window, making odd noises. Draco yelped and buried his face in my shirt. His tears soon started to wet the fabric, and all I could think of doing right now to comfort him was hold him tight against me. Hey, it wasn't very original and all that comforting, but what do you expect me to do? I'm still half-asleep at 2 in the morning! And besides, it isn't normal to have thunderstorms like this in the middle of summer. Especially with the weather we had earlier on.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Draco," I murmured, my eyes closing slowly. Damn! I have to stay awake, not asleep! I have to comfort Draco, not go to bed while he's cowering in my arms. That would just be totally rude. So I willed myself to stay awake, and then yawned loudly. The blond ignored me and kept on crying, sobs racking his small frame. He was trembling still, and I could feel my eyes softening.

"Hey," I whispered in his ear. "Don't be afraid, I'm here. The thunder can't hurt you if I'm here, Draco. Nothing can hurt you if I'm here with you. Don't be afraid anymore."

Draco's tight grip loosened slightly. That was a good sign, but he was still crying.

"N-nothing?" The blond asked me in a small, shaking voice. I nodded, running my hand through his soft hair, playing with some of the strands. He smelled good. Like a girl - maybe he used girl's shampoo, yeah, that's it. Smelled like ... strawberries. Strawberries and vanilla.

"Yeah," I replied softly. "Absolutely nothing."

And then the lightning crackled outside, the bright electrical light flashing in my room for only a second. Draco twitched, shaking a little more than before. "H-harry!" He squeaked.

"Shh, it can't hurt you," I crooned. "Nothing can, not while I'm here."

He was quiet again. Draco lay in my arms, his eyes closing slowly as my hands played with his hair. The simple action seemed like it soothed him. It boomed loudly outside, like the sound of cannonballs being fired right outside my window. Not that I really knew how cannonballs being fired sounded like. Draco shook, whimpered and then gripped my shirt with the same strength as before. I held him against me all the tighter.

"_Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano, trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know_," I sang quietly, my low voice echoing in the large room. Bed of Roses, one of my most favorite songs. All I could think of was 'sing something to him'. It was the last thing I could think of so that he wouldn't cry. It was the only thing I could think of. "_'Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head and some blond gave me nightmares, I think he's still in my bed_."

I almost laughed when I sang that part. I realized that I had changed the lyrics around a bit, singing 'I think he's in my bed' instead of 'she's still in my bed.' After all, Draco _was _a boy, wasn't he?

"_As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead_."

Draco's girp slackened, and his breathing slowed. That was good, I thought to myself, singing still. He listened to me, not talking nor moving - he almost didn't even stir when the thunder clapped outside angrily. One of his pale hands removed themself from my shirt and slipped itself into my free hand, intertwining our fingers together. I smiled.

"_With an ironclad fist I wake up and french kiss the morning while some marching band keeps its own beat in my head, while we're talking about all of the things that I long to believe, about love and the truth and what _you_ mean to _me" I paused and I could feel Draco stiffening against me. Did he know what he truely meant to me? I'm not sure if I even told him I liked him too. So I took a breath and continued, voice still soft and husky.

"_And the truth is, baby, you're all that I need_."

I looked down and found Draco smiling at me, eyes slightly puffy and red, looking quite tired, but his smile was true and sincere. His eyes told me, '_you're all that I need, too' _and I found myself smiling back at him.

I brought my lips to his forehead and kissed it lightly, breathing in his scent. He smelled so good that it was almost dizzying. He was too perfect. Too pefect for me. Then I lowered my head and leaned my forehead against his, staring into pools of grey. We were so close to each other that the tips of our noses were touching. So I put my mouth to his, our lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

It felt like forever when we pulled apart, both of us breathing deep to fill our lungs with oxygen. I smiled at Draco, who's face was tinged lightly in pink - I could tell, the lightning flashed for a brief second and lit the room up. I kissed his forehead again, and then continued to sing.

"_I want to lay you on a bed of roses, for tonight I sleep on a bed on nails_." Draco's eyes closed slowly, his eyelashes brushing against my cheeks. They were long, his eyeslashes. Long, just like a girl's. It didn't matter; Draco was better than any girl on earth. "_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on bed of roses_."

And he fell asleep.

With one last look at his calm, angel-like face, so did I.

--

Eh, sorry if it seems short. It does - to me, at least. I had a (kind of) bad week, so yeah. Next chap will be better, I promise.

Right, so I'm considering posting a chapter every week or so, seeing as I've got nothing better to do. Hehe, slight fluff at the end : I just couldn't resist. Anyway, I love you all. More reviews (almost 100 reviews! w00t!) mean faster updates: )

**Ps. HAPPY VALENTINES !**


	7. Chapitre le septième

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a _little _bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued.**

**  
A/N: I wrote this almost _right _after I posted the last chapter. Because I have no life. And only because I love you guys. Harry and Draco love you guys too. And for mich, Draco in **girl jeans **loves you. A lot : )**

**--**

_"I want to lay you on a bed of roses, for tonight I sleep on a bed on nails." Draco's eyes closed slowly, his eyelashes brushing against my cheeks. They were long, his eyeslashes. Long, just like a girl's. It didn't matter; Draco was better than any girl on earth. "I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is, and lay you down on bed of roses."_

_And he fell asleep._

_With one last look at his calm, angel-like face, so did I._

--

**-Draco POV-**

Ungh, I feel like I'm being crushed by something. Something WAY heavier than me.

First I tried to push the heavy thing off of me. It didn't work. Then I tried to wiggle out from under the thing. That didn't work either. The 'thing' had its ... arm draped around my torso, so basically, I was pinned in place. So I did the the only thing I could think of at the moment : I smacked whatever was crushing me (which was very heavy, by the way, compared to my small frame) _hard _with one of my hands, and I heard a pained groan. It was then that I realized that the 'something way heavier than me' was Harry. And I had just smacked him on the face. _Hard_.

"Dray-kooo!" He moaned, his voice still husky with sleep. "What'd you do _that _for?"

"You're crushing me," I said simply. "Get off."

"Oh, but you're so comfy," Harry joked. "I could lie on you all day." He had better be joking, because honestly, for a guy who looks pretty slim, he weighs a lot. Compared to me, at least.

"Don't you dare," I warned him. "I'll slap you again, so you better get off."

"Yes, mother," Harry muttered, smirking. I smacked him again, slightly harder than before, and he made a whining noise.

Harry rolled off of my body and then kissed me sloppily on the cheek. It was nice and wet. Ooh, Harry slobber. How sexy. ... not really.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I leaned my ear against his chest and listened quietly to his strong, steady heartbeat. It sounded both soothing and funny at the same time. Soothing just because it was Harry, but funny because of the 'thump, thump, thump' noises it made. Yes, I do realize that I seem pretty mental. But it doesn't matter - I'm mental and pretty. Not only pretty, but hot. And sexy. And drop-dead gorgeous. And I'm a vain prick. And a drama queen too. Period.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry said softly, his long fingers playing with my hair. "Hm?" I answered, almost purring at how _good _it felt. "You look retarded."

_Excuse _me?

"How so, scarhead?" I asked him, using 'scarhead' just to annoy him a little.

"Well, first of all, you've got dry tear marks on your cheeks," He started. I scowled. It wasn't my fault that I'm traumatized of thunder. My fear of thunder is the main reason that I'm in his bed right now. "Second of all," he continued. "your eyes are puffy. Third of all, your eyes are red, and last of all, you've got a hickey on your neck." My eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"WHAT?!" I screeched, bolting upright. I jumped out the the bed (and, sadly, out of Harry's arms) and ran straight for Harry's full-length mirror which, incidentally, was all the way in the other side of his room. I pulled down the collar of my shirt to inspect my neck. Surely he must have been shitting me. Harry couldn't have given me a hickey, I don't remember him sucking on my neck for a long period of time! Besides, I was crying my eyes out all night last night! There shouldn't have been any time for kissing! I then brought my face closer to the mirror to have a better view (I could see Harry's amused reflection in the mirror, too) and then my jaw dropped open.

There it was, in all of its glory : it was a darker, red-pink-ish color against my pale white skin, which made it even more see-able on my neck(and I highly doubt that's a word). Oh, hell. How am I supposed to hide this from my parents?

Harry. gave. me. a. motherfucking. hickey. A _hickey_, for fuck's sake. From _him_.

If this were a normal guy from school, I wouldn't care. My parents wouldn't care. Because a normal guy from school probably wouldn't be related to me. And if a normal guy from school who isn't related to me gave me a hickey, it would be easy for me to murder him. Because we're completely unrelated. But this is different. Harry gave me a hickey. _Harry _gave _me _a hickey. In other words, my uber-hot-and-almost-sexier-than-me adopted brother gave me a love mark.

I should be happy. Fuck, I should be ecstatic. I should probably be jumping with joy, my head dizzy with euphoria, just because he gave me one. But I'm not. I'm not jumping with joy, head dizzy with euphoria because he sucked on my neck. The reason? Because my parents will see it. And kill me. No, scratch that. My parents will see it, Dad will go will crazy and castrate me and _then _kill me. Which will most definitely result in my very painful (and shameful) death. I shudder at the mere thought of it.

I turned around, glaring at the dark-haired idiot who gave me a hickey. He was laughing at me. Just like he was yesterday.

"You!" I cried, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You gave me a _hickey_!" And he laughed even harder, nearly doubling over in laughter. "I'm going to _kill _you!"

"How?" He asked in between giggles. "By beating me to death with your little fairy arms?" I did not have fairy arms! How dare he!

"Argh!" I groaned, and then I ran toward him, jumping onto his body and pounding his back with my (fairy) fists as hard as I could. But it didn't seem to hurt him one bit. Damn. I definitely need to build up more muscle. After this, I'm going to seriously consider getting one of those ridiculous gymnasiums that they advertise on TV. Seriously.

"Abuse!" Harry shrieked jokingly. "This is abuse! It's against the law, did you know, Draco? To abuse innocent little boys like me?" I stopped hitting him, seeing as it had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever, and stared at him for a long while. I blinked. "You?" I asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. "_You?_" I repeated. "Innocent? Little? Riiiiight. You're just as innocent as Osama Bin Laden, and you're as little as a giant."

Harry pouted at what I said. I pouted back. He stared at me with wide green eyes. I stared back at him with even wider grey eyes. I didn't blink. _He _didn't blink. For a whole minute, neither of us blinked. It was getting sort of creepy, and my eyes were getting dry and itchy, so I blinked. Harry cried, "Ha! You lost!" and I went back to hitting him with my fairy arms. Technically, my fairy _hands, _not arms, but whatever.

And then Harry grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into a hug, pressing his lips against mine. You have _no _clue how much I missed this. And he always seems to kiss me whenever I get all annoyed. Or sad. Or happy. Or when we're alone together. All right, he kissed me whenever he feels like it. Which is most of the time. And that is a good thing. It's a good thing for _me_, at least, because it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. -snort-.

"Well, well, Drakey," A voice that seemed quite familiar to me said loudly. "What's this I see?"

I pulled away from Harry, blushing so hard that I might have looked like I was related to a tomato. I turned around to see who the idiot that entered my room without my permission was and was very ready to verbally abuse that person. If it was one of the maids - then I'd fire them. Right away. If it was mum - and I very higly doubt it - then I would fake an epileptic fit just to distract her. And then I'd be rushed to the hospital and wake up a few hours later and pretend that I have amnesia. Just so that she cannot blame me.

Ha. I am a genius.

But I saw the person, leaning casually against the doorframe, their arms folded across their chest - it was a girl, I figured, since the person had boobs. And no man had breasts. Unless they've had surgery of some sort, but you get it, right? It was a girl because it had breasts. Yes, I am a genius, no need to tell me. I saw her face and then jumped out of the bed, abandonning poor little, innocent Harry. Riiiight.

"Pansy!" I cried, running over to my friend. She hugged me tightly and I smiled, my grin spreading from ear to ear. I haven't seen her since the end of school, since she left to go on a vacation to Hawaii. Her skin was a little more darker, more _tan _than before, because of the sun over there. But other than that, she didn't change at all. Pansy still had the same dark hair, thin frame and a not-so-pretty face. No offence. But I was prettier. For sure.

"Nice to see you've been having fun without me, eh, Draco?" She said jokingly, pulling away from me. I blushed lightly and pouted. "So," She said, placing her hands on her hips. She looked at Harry, who was staring at the two of us with a pair of confused-looking emerald green eyes. "Who's this handsome little devil, hm?" I glared at her when I saw that familiar evil glint in her eyes. No way on hell would she steal Harry from me! He was _gay_!

I went over to the bed and dragged said 'handsome devil' by the arm out of the bed and walked right back to where Pansy was. Which was beside the door. _Harry's _door. How the bloody hell did she know to look for me in _here_? Surely I haven't told her yet that I had an adopted brother, did I?

"This is Harry," I told her. They shook hands and Pansy smiled widely, sweetly. Too sweet to be normal. "...and he's mine. No stealing," I added in a more sharp tone.

Pansy sighed. "You always get the good-looking ones first, Drakey," She said while eyeing the brunette up and down. She had a greedy expression on her face. I didn't like it. Nobody hits on Harry except for me. That is the law. "He is quite hot, though," She grinned. Of course he's hot! He's my boyfriend! I made a whining noise and tightened my grip on Harry's arm, bringing myself closer to him.

"Mine," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Yours?" Harry asked in an amused tone. It was the first time he spoke since Pansy came into the room. _His _room. I raised my head, looking at him with a quizical expression. My confused grey eyes met his emerald green ones and I could only think of one single thing to say. "Huh?"

"Technically, Draco," He started. "You're the female in this relationship. So that means that _you're _mine. Not the other way around."

"Why am _I _the female?" I whined, pouting. Harry tweaked the tip of my nose and I let out a squeak.

"Well, you look more like a girl than I do," He pointed out flatly. "You're skinny, have long legs just like a girl, long eyelashes, smell like a girl does, you have skinny fingers, a girly face, very pink lips, you like chick flicks, you wear tight _girl _jeans - " " - All right! All right!" I cried out, cutting him off. Who knew, he might have kept going on about my feminine-ness for hours if I didn't interrupt him! But I knew in my head that I was the female in the relationship. I definitely cannot deny it, of course. I was very much prettier than Harry was. Ha.

Pansy giggled. "You two are so cute together, you know?" She told us, smiling widely. She clasped his hands together and brought them to her chest. Her face had a dreamy expression and she had a wide smile on her little face. "Like a match made in heaven."

"I know," I said. "Of course we look cute together. I'm the cute one in the relationship."

"You're such a narcissist, Draco," Harry joked. "It's almost funny."

"Oh, you're just jealous of my pretty-ness."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

And Pansy watched us in the background, shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself.

--

"Get in the pool, Draco!"

I shook my head widely, crossing my thin arms over my chest. "No way!" I cried. "You'll never make me!"

"Why not?" Harry asked. He was floating on his back, his hair and body completely wet from the pool water. Pansy was quiet as she relaxed in the sun, lying down on one of those floating things. They both looked so relaxed and comfortable. I itched to join them in the pool, but I didn't. "You can't swim or something?"

"Of course I can swim!" I frowned. Does he think I'm retarded or something? "I have my own pool, for fuck's sake! I can definitely swim!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because!"

"Tell me."

"You of all people should know, Harry Potter," I said huffily. Harry stared at me. He didn't know what I was talking about. I gestured at the scarf I was wearing around my neck (but who the fuck wears a scarf in summer?) and he nodded his head, his mouth in a wide 'O'. He understood.

The main reason I didn't want to get in the pool was because of the stupid hickey. Never in all my life have I been in a relationship and had a hickey. This is the first time ever. No, really. I kid you not. Harry was the first idiot who ever gave me a stupid hickey by sucking on my neck while I was asleep. And I did not want anybody to see. Not my parents, not the maids, not the cooks, not the gardener, not Pansy. Especially not my parents and Pansy. Why not Pansy? Because she will tell. Oh, yes, she will. As much as she is my best friend, Pansy Parkinson cannot stand to keep something as interesting as a hickey to herself. She will start rumors and then I will die.

But why should I be afraid of rumours going on about me if I'm not at school? I'll tell you why. Because Pansy Parkinson will tell her friends. Her _female _friends. Her _gossipy _female friends. Her _annoying_, gossipy female friends. And then they will all come over and swarm around my house just to be able to see the hickey. And then my parents will find out because Pansy or one of her friends will tell them. And I will die.

And why shouldn't my parents know about the hickey? Simple. Harry is my brother. Brothers do not give their brothers hickeys. Especially when the adopted brother is supposed to be straight. Which he is not. So if my parents find out, I will die. Period.

--

**-Harry's POV-**

You have no clue how ridiculous Draco looks like right now. I mean, come on! He's standing in the sun, wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and a scarf. A thick, wooly black scarf. In the middle of summer! Honestly! Wearing a scarf just to hide a hickey from his friend. That's not very nice. And for a moment there, I thought that Draco couldn't swim. Which would be kind of funny, seeing as he owns a freaking _gigantic _pool in his backyard.

"Just get in here, you stupid sod," I told him. "I'm getting kind of lonely, you know?" I added, cheekily.

"Who cares! I don't want anybody to see!" Draco cried back, tightening the scarf around his neck even more. His pale skin clashed with the dark color of the scarf. He looked like a vampire. In swimming trunks. In the middle of daylight. In summer. Vampires are totally hot, meaning Draco is too. Because he is a vampire. Rawr. "It's all your fault!" He said. "If you didn't suck on my neck like a vampire would, then I wouldn't have it right now and you wouldn't be so lonely!"

Wait, so he's calling _me _a vampire now? I'm not the abnormally pale and feminine teenager here, he is!

"Just get in!"

"Never!"

"Get in!"

"You'll never make me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

And I swam to the side, climbing the on steps and out of the water. I could see Pansy observing us in curiosity over in the pool. I walked towards Draco, who backed away, his face contorted in fear. He was _afraid _of me! Ha! I walked faster and he backed away even more. So then I ran after him, laughing loudly. Draco was shrieking and trying to make sure that I wouldn't catch him, screaming things like, "Murderer! Child rapist! Pervert!" while he ran. Honestly, Draco. How silly.

But I was faster than him, despite the fact that he has long, feminine legs. I caught up to him quickly, and once I was close enough, I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into my arms. He shrieked even louder than before and I couldn't help but laugh histerically at him. I carried him in my arms, bridal style (gigglesnort) and tried to avoid getting beat up by his flailing arms. He kicked his legs wildly in the air, trying to make me let go of him, but I only held him tighter. And then, right before I jumped into the pool, I pressed my lips against his in a fiery kiss, shoving my tongue into his mouth.

I cannonballed into the water, still making out with Draco, and he moaned loudly.

"Bloody hell that's hot!" Pansy yelled once we emerged from the water, clapping her hands and wolf-whistling at us. Darn. I totally forgot that she was there.

--

**Sorry for the late update. I totally forgot. And if you find it's short, well, sorry. : ) And I know I said that I wrote this right after I posted the other chapter. Well, that's true. But I forgot to post it. (oops?)**

**ps. HOLYPOO! 100+ REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapitre le huitième

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a **_**little **_**bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued.**

**A/N: you have NO clue how bad I feel for the _extremely_ late update. **

--

_I cannonballed into the water, still making out with Draco, and he moaned loudly._

_"Bloody hell that's hot!" Pansy yelled, clapping her hands and wolf-whistling at us. Darn. I totally forgot that she was there._

--

**-Harry POV-**

When we pulled away, Draco just stared at me with wide, grey eyes, breathing heavily. His cheeks were beet red and I could practically feel the heat radiating from him. His pale hair stuck to his face and he was blinking the water out of his eyes, shaking his head a few times. Pansy was still clapping her hands but I ignored her completely. After all, she wasn't all that important. Compared to snogging Draco? No way josé, she definitely isn't important.

"So much for not going in the water, huh?" I grinned. Draco pouted and then smacked me on the head with one of his hands, the other one clutching me by the shoulder tightly. Oddly enough, that actually stung a little.

"I told you I didn't want to go in, you retard-head!" He cried.

"Oh, Draco, you wound me!" I said dramatically, throwing my head back. "_Retard-head?_ How cruel of you! You're vile! Evil! Despicable!"

"Shut up, you."

"All right, whatever you say, princess," I said, flashing Draco a bright, sparkly smile. Just like the ones those toothpaste advertiser people on TV had. Except that my teeth are probably whiter. Ha. I swam over to the side of the pool, Draco still in my arms, and I climbed out, beads of water dripping off our bodies and wetting the ground. The glowering blond walked over to grab a towel, and I noticed that he still had the ridiculous scarf wrapped around his neck. Except that this time, it was drenched with water. _Obviously_.

I rolled my eyes as Draco adjusted the scarf, making sure that it wouldn't slip off of his neck. "Oh, for -- come here, Draco," I ordered, and he came, looking at me with curious eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Harry?"

I responded by ripping the ridiculous (wet) scarf and throwing in into the pool. Draco's eyes widened in some horror as he realized that his hickey (and I'm so proud of myself for hickey-ing him. If that's even a word) was exposed for all the world to see. Or at least, for Pansy and me to see. I felt the tips of my mouth raising in satisfaction as I watched the scarf floating around the middle of the pool, away from us. And then, I felt a sharp sting on my left arm.

"_Ow!_ What the fuck?" I hissed, rubbing the hurt area with my hand. "Draco, what the hell was _that _for?"

Draco glared at me fiercely, one of his hands extended after having slapped me. _Hard_. Who would have thought that a scrawny (but sexy and fuckable) kid like him could hit so hard?

"I told you not to take it off!" He cried.

"No you didn't!" I whined. And it's true! It's _true_, I tell you! He didn't tell me _or _Pansy that he didn't want the stupid scarf removed! He just ran around crying, 'oh, no! You can't make me go into the pool! Blah-de-blah-blah!' He did _not _say anything about not wanting the stupid piece of fabric removed!

"Well, even if I didn't, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I didn't want my scarf removed!" Draco fired back. "Even an idiot like you with blinding sparkly-white teeth can figure that out!"

"Hey! My teeth aren't blinding and sparkly-whi... oh, wait, they are." Draco smacked his face and let out a loud sigh. I could practically _see _the words: YOU ARE A FREAKING IDIOT flashing in neon colors, floating right on top of his head. Like a halo. A very rude halo.

"You see, _this _is why you should never underestimate the power of human stupidity," he groaned.

"I don't get it."

"That's because you're a freaking idiot."

"Oh. Alright, then."

And Pansy, who still wasn't as important as Draco was, just sat back, watched us from behind those impossibly large sunglasses of hers, and laughed. At Draco, of course. Because there's nothing funnier to watch than a wet Draco Malfoy with a hickey on his neck. And with floating neon sentences on top of his head like a halo. A very rude halo.

--

**-Draco's POV-**

"Hey."

I glanced at Harry, who had just walked into the room, and waved at him, not even bothering to say 'hi'. And then I brought my attention back to my laptop, hitting the keys on the keyboard with my fingertips.

"Did Pansy leave yet?" He asked, sitting down beside me and draping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Well, isn't _he _a sweetheart? And so I snuggled a little closer, chewing on my bottom lip as I continued to type."Yup," I muttered. "She left when you were taking a shower."

"Ah."

"You smell good," I commented, still not tearing my gaze from the laptop screen. And then I realized that he used my shampoo. Again. Because I'm the only one in this entire house that uses shampoo that smells like strawberries, and right now, Harry's head smelled like strawberries. So he either used my shampoo, or he dunked his head in strawberry juice. Which would have been a hilarious sight. Not to mention _very _tasty. "Did you use my shampoo again?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Guilty as charged, your Highness," he admitted, grinning sheepishly.

"_Bitch_."

"Hey, it's not nice to say bad words, Draco," he said reproachfully, poking my side with a finger. I grumbled, swatting his hand aside and staring hard at the screen. It's hard to concentrate with this guy around. Especially because of his hotness. And his blinding sparkly-white teeth. "Didn't your mother teach you that?"

"Bitch, shit, fuck, dickhead, damn, ass, motherfucker," I said, earning a snort of laughter from Harry. "I can curse as much as I want."

"Naughty little boy," He tutted.

"Yup," I agreed. "In more ways then one." And I flashed him a coy grin, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh, definitely," Harry said, kissing me on the cheek. "By the way, who the hell are you chatting with?" Seeing as he didn't have his glasses _or _his contact lenses on, he squinted his eyes to be able to see the words written on the screen better. "**you see, women are like hippopotamuses to me, Granger. Theyre interesting 2 watch, but i would nevr want to date or have one for myself'**" He read aloud. Harry looked at me funny, and asked, "Who's Granger? And since when were women like hippos to you? I never knew you thought of Narcissa like that."

"Granger's this insufferable know-it-all at school," I explained. "And not all women are like hippopotamuses to me. Just... 98 percent of the female civilisation are. Although Hermione Granger's more of a beaver herself, not a hippo. Hm. Maybe I should tell her that."

"Well, aren't you the rude one."

"You betcha."

I typed the words **'but you're more of a beaver' **on the chat screen and hit the ENTER button. Granger responded by sending me an angry-looking emoticon and by logging off. Well, she either logged off or blocked me. Yes, I think that it's more likely that she blocked me; she hates my guts nearly more than I hate hers. Stupid little know-it-all and her ugly, frizzy hair and big beaver teeth. Not to mention that horrible-looking acne all around her face. Urgh, thank God I don't have pimples! Or a menstruating cycle. _That _would suck.

"Are you really this mean to everyone at school?" Harry asked me curiously.

"Not normally. Only to the people that annoy me."

"Ah. Do I annoy you, then?"

"Uh huh."

And so I quietly continued chatting with (or insulting) other people, while Harry lay beside me, not making a single noise. After a while, it got a little too quiet. _Way _too quiet for my taste, and I wondered if Harry fell asleep or not. Which I hope he hasn't, because it wouldn't be very plesant to find a handsome brunette asleep and drooling rivers and waterfalls on your shoulder.

...Does Harry even drool? I don't know.

I turned my head to look at him, and I found him staring hard at my laptop, not blinking at all. It was sort of creepy, to tell you the truth. Alright, not _sort of _creepy, but _very _creepy. Like the kind of creepy you experience when you find people poking dog shit in the park. Or when you see two dogs having sex together in the middle of the road. Now _that _is what I call creepy. _Veeeeery _creepy. Creepier than the time I saw my gym teacher and my science teacher shagging each other in the -- _Right_. Let's get back to the subject, now.

Harry was staring at my laptop creepily (staring at it in the way that makes it look like he wants so beat it up. Or _rape _it. Yuck) and I was getting creeped out. Ha, _creep_. How I love that word. I leaned down to kiss his cheek and asked him, "What the bloody hell are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm trying to make your laptop explode with my eyes."

"Ah." I nodded. "So any luck with it yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"Aww," I said. "Poor little baby. Can't make a laptop explode with his super X-MEN-like laser-vision."

"You try it, why don't you?" He replied, feigning a hurt look. "You can't just _stare_ at it and expect it to go KABOOM just like that! You need patience and ...erm, _skills _to be able to make it go kaboom. Yes, that's it. You need patience and skills. Something that _you _don't seem to have."

"Oh, I've got skills, Harry," I told him. "I've got _serious _skills."

"Care to demonstrate your 'skills' for me, then, Lady Malfoy?" Harry asked, grinning a cheshire girn. I pouted and crossed my arms against my chest, nodding.

"Of course, Granfather Potter. Of course." And then I glared long and hard at my laptop, trying (in vain) to make it explode. And guess what? **It. Did. Not. Explode**. But I persisted and kept on staring, despite the fact that it was a very stupid and senseless thing to do. My eyes watered because I didn't blink for so long, and I could hear Harry trying to muffle his little snickers and giggles.

And so do you know what I did? No? Yes? Maybe? Alright, then. I'll tell you what I did.

"_**KABOOM**_!" I yelled loudly, throwing my arms in the air and flapping them side to side like a mentally retarded maniac. Harry jumped and fell off of the bed, and I, being the nice person I was, pointed a finger at him and laughed. Like a mentally retarded maniac.

--

**ALRIGHT. END OF CHAPTER. Seriously. BUT WAIT! 'TIS NOT ALL! As my way of apologizing for the (extremely) late and **_**disgustingly **_**short chapter, I added a little short in the chapter! The short is written in Draco's point of view, regarding the time Draco wanted to buy his girl jeans, and Narcissa refused to let him buy them. (read chapter 3 if you don't remember :)**

**(Note that it is called a short because it is a _short_ little story. Of maybe only 1000 words. Or less. Please don't kill me for the shortness of the short) **

**ENJOY!**

**Psst. Draco's 14, here. Not 17, but 14, and he isn't as flamboyant-ly gay as he is now. And he is without a Harry Potter to love and care for him. Poor, poor Draco. LOL.**

--

Life ain't written on stained glass, honey. **SHORT#1**.

--

**Draco's POV**

Admit it. We _all _like to shop. In fact, I'll bet you a hundred dollars that 90 percent of the human race is _addicted _to shopping. Ok, maybe not addicted, but in love with the sport in which we have named shopping. And I'll admit it: I am addicted to the sport in which we have named shopping. And I'm a boy. _A male_. A human being with _X and Y chromosones_.

Sure, it's not everyday you see a male being who is addicted to shopping, but whatever. I'm bloody filthy rich. What else to do with all this money than shop? (And donate to poor people and hospitals, but I wouldn't do that in my everyday life. Once in a while, maybe, but not everyday)

Other than the fact that we all like to shop, I am quite sure that most of us (and by _'us'_, I mean us _teenagers_) do not want to be caught dead by your peers shopping in the mall with your parents. Your bloody _parents, _for fuck's sake. Most of which have no sense of style and/or fashion these days. I, for sure, do not want to ever be caught shopping in the mall with my mother and father at this age.

But I'm not saying that my parents have no sense of style and/or fashion. On the contrary. My mother and father have _loads _of fashion sense. In fact, my mother, Narcissa Malfoy, could even write a book on the art of fashion! A whole novel, even! And I would bet you it would become a bestseller.

Back to the main subject. We like to go shopping, and we would hate to be caught shopping with our parents. And so it was my mistake to get on my knees and beg my mother to go shopping today. A _grave _mistake. In fact, I will tell you what happened.

In full detail, even:

Once upon a time, there was a sexy little devil that went by the name of Draco Malfoy. He had no school one day and was unnarutally bored. So bored that he, at some point, had reached the stage of insanity and began to run around _completely _naked in the corridors of his mansion (this is a true story, I assure you). The handsome, sexy little devil was scolded by his father, a filthy rich tycoon who goes by the name of Lucius Malfoy, and was sent to his room.

Of course, Draco Malfoy did not go to his room. In fact, he marched right up to his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, (and by this time he was fully clothes, I assure you) got on his knees in front of his mother, and begged. He begged to go to the mall. He begged until his mother couldn't stand his begging and agreed to take him to the omygosh_gigantic_! mall.

But Draco's mistake was this: He forgot to tell his dear old mother that he wanted to go shopping alone. With a friend or two. And so, Narcissa joined him to go shopping, and Draco Malfoy, the hansome, sexy little devil was stuck with missus Narcissa Malfoy in the omygosh_gigantic_! mall.

The end.

OK. Back to the buisiness at hand: shopping.

My mother and I walked side by side (to my complete and utter embarrassment) and I ignored her long and boring girl chatter. Sure, I was considered slightly feminine at school (flamboyantly gay, even), but that doesn't mean that I enjoy listening to long and boring girl chatter. We walked and walked and walked and walked and waaaaaaalked until I saw it.

I saw the most perfect pair of tight girl jeans hanging on the display window of a store.

I could almost swear that I was drooling on the spot, but Malfoys do not drool in public. In fact, we don't drool at all. Ha. So I raced to the store, totally ready to beat anybody up anyone who tried to buy those perfect pair of pants before me to a bloody pulp. Heck, I even had the cash in my hands! But then, my mother's voice made me freeze in my tracks. She _always_ had the power to do that to me. _Always_.

"Draco," she said. "That's a girl's shop, you know, dear?"

I nodded feverishly, itching to break the glass of the display window with a hammer and grab the pants. "Yes, mum," I said. "I _know_."

"Then why is it you're going in?"

Obviously, woman! I want to _buy _something! "Because, mum," I said. "I want to buy something."

"For one of your female friends? Say, Pansy Parkinson?"

I shuddered at the thought of it. Pansy Parkinson, my best (female) friend wearing mouth-watering, drop dead gorgeous jeans? But that would mean that she would look better than I would. How could my mother even think of that?

"_No_, mum!" I whined. " I want to buy _those _pants. For me!" And I pointed a long, thin finger at the jeans, and gave my mother the best puppy-dog face I could manage.

She tutted and shook her head. _Not _a good sign.

"Draco, dear," She started. "if you suddenly lost your penis and grew breasts and a vagina, then I would definitely let you buy these."

And I could feel my eyes watering with tears. In my head, I was screaming and crying like a madman. Care for me to demonstrate? All right. The main thoughts that were passing through my head were these: **GODDAMN IT, WOMAN! I WANT TO BUY THSE GODDAMN PANTS, _GODDAMN_ _IT_! ARRGH!! I'M AN ANGRY, ANGSTING TEENAGER! RAH! I'M DEPRESSED! I'M SO DEPRESSED THAT I'M GOING TO BE AN EMO KID AND ANGST AAAALL DAY LONG!! AAAAAAAAARGH!** (A/N: I mean no offence to 'emo kids'. In fact, I'm the so-called 'emo kid' at school, and people think that I angst aaallll day long, but I don't. Labels are stoopid.)

Ok. Enough with the demonstrating.

You know what the worst part of it was? Well, the worst part of it was that she said it _loudly_ in front of all the people. Every single human being from 5 feet away from us could have heard us. And so I grabbed her arm and ran out of the mall. And I don't plan to go into that mall for the next month or so.

--

**End. **

**The past month has been very BLEH for me. I apologize to you readers especially those who have messaged me about the chapter for the late-ness of this chapter. And also the shortness. You see, I have a slight case of **_**oh-em-gee,double-you-tee-eff!! **_**Writer's block. Which sucks big time. So just keep on reviewing, and soon. VERY soon, I'll get my normal writing pace back. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. mich especially. (: Draco in girl jeans loves you best. Next to Harry, of course.**


	9. Chapitre le neuvième

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a **_**little **_**bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued.**

--

_And so do you know what I did? No? Yes? Maybe? Alright, then. I'll tell you what I did._

_"_**KABOOM**_!" I yelled loudly, throwing my arms in the air and flapping them side to side like a mentally retarded maniac. Harry jumped and fell off of the bed, and I, being the nice person I was, pointed a finger at him and laughed. Like a mentally retarded maniac._

--

**Harry POV**

During the two weeks I've lived with the Malfoys, I've learned many things. The many things that I learned were separated into three different categories. Those categories were 'the unimportant things', 'the important-but-also-not-very-important things' and 'the your-complete-existance-depends-on-knowing-these-things-because-if-you-don't-know-these-things-you'll-get-your-balls-kicked, things.'

For example, a few things that I've learned that belong in the 'unimportant' category are simple bits of information such as, 'The Malfoy mansion is really, really big, meaning that it is very easy to get lost in it', which was the very first thing that I learned when I first got here. Another piece of unimportant information is that 'the Malfoys have got a lot of servants and maids who always follow your orders, no matter how idiotic or senseless they are'. These belong in the unimportant section because... well... it's pretty unimportant and useless.

Now, in the 'important-but-also-not-very-important' section, I've learned things such as, 'The Malfoys are super rich, meaning that they can buy anything and everything they want because they've got all the money in the world to last them a lifetime', and also 'Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and also their unbelievably good-looking (a.k.a. SEXY) son, Draco Malfoy spend at least an hour or more in the morning to groom, pamper and make themselves look pretty.' These belong in the 'important-but-also-not-very-important' category because knowing that the malfoy family (not including myself, of course) takes forever to groom themselves could be pretty important, but at the same time _not _very important.

That didn't even make sense, but whatever.

Finally, in the 'your-complete-existance-depends-on-knowing-these-things-because-if-you-don't-know-these-things-you'll-get-your-balls-kicked' section, there are various bits of information that I find are almost considered vital, because without knowing the things in this section, you will, very easily, die a painful death. That, or suffer a long and inhuman torture filled with castration, sexual deprivation, genital areas filled with crabs, genital warts and a veritable plethora of unmentionable and uncurable STDs. Oh, and let's not forget the teletubbies. BEWARE THE TELETUBBIES.

For example, merely two hours ago I learned that Draco Malfoy, the Malfoys' son (not to mention my 'brother' with whom I nearly had sexual intercourse with) and heir, did not like spiders. In fact, he _abhorres _them.

I learned this lovely piece of information when we were both lounging outside - less than two hours ago, might I remind you - , sitting against the tree trunk of a beautiful Golden Weeping Willow in the backyard when I told Draco, whose head was on my stomach, that a nice, big and hairy spider was crawing up his arm. And it was true! There really was a nice, big and hairy spider crawling up his arm. Not that I blame it, though. What kind of creature wouldn't want to be crawling up Draco's arm?

Anyway, what happened next gave me cold, hair-raising shivers, temporary deafness and gave me the urge to crawl into a small corner, curl up in a ball and cry for my mother. Which is really sad, in a pathetic sort of way, since I don't really have a mother. ...well, there's Narcissa, but she's more of a really cool, loving, favorite, mother-hen-type aunt to me than a mother.

In other words, Draco shrieked, cried, screamed and shouted so loud that it resembled that of a woman giving birth to a baby beluga whale while getting her skin waxed and at the same time watching Donald Trump give a hooker a striptease. Terrifying, I know.

After the hair-raising, deafening scream of his, Draco bolted up and started running round in circles, shaking his arms and rubbing and scratching on his skin as if it was coated in some sort of toxic waste that absolutely had to be removed. Again, I'm not too sure if that made sense, but, again, whatever. Draco kept running for five minutes straight and because he kept shaking and wiggling his body, he seriously looked like a mentally-retarded, untalented, completely drunk dancer. No, really. At the moment, you could've sworn he was dancing (and very badly, mind you). And if he _was _dancing, then he would be the William Hung of all dancers. The most untalented of the untalented.

So, naturally, I burst out laughing.

I couldn't help it, but I did. Who wouldn't? So I just up and started laughing like a hyena on crack - and believe you me, I laughed so hard that I swore that I pissed myself. Tears were flowing down my face and I had the worst stictch in my side ever.

And when Draco heard me laugh, he stopped his little dance and then glared at me. He yelled something along the lines of, 'it's not funny, you little prick!', and I replied with a, 'yes, it totally is!', earning me a painful smack to the head. I knew then that I probably should have apologized and stopped laughing, but somehow I just laughed even more than I did before, which turned out to be a very, very bad thing to do.

Draco decided to play the 'I'm a furious seventeen-year-old so I am going to do something mean-slash-evil to get back at you' card, so he smacked me again - this time way harder than the first one - and yet again, I did the wrong thing and burst out laughing again (but not after rubbing my head in pain). And that's when Draco magically turned evil and did something completely unexpected of him:

He kicked me in the balls. _Hard_.

I thought for a moment that I had died and swore that I could see my life - however short and boring it was - flashing before my eyes. But I knew I was still alive because of the searing and excrutiating pain coming from between my legs. I remember crying out, **'OH, GOD MY FUTURE CHILDREN! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SWIMMERS!'** in pain before rolling to my side on the grass and covering my crotch with my two hands. It _hurt_.

Draco, however, ignored my pitiful pleas of mercy and made a 'hmph!' sound before stomping his way back to the manor while yelling things like, 'Harry Potter, you're a bloody horrible person' and 'I'm never, ever going to sleep with you!'.

And I was left alone under the willow tree, cradling my aching family jewels while moaning in pain.

And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. _Hard_. And not just the 'pleasant little summer drizzle' sort of rain; it was the 'ohmigod, painful liquid lazers are falling out of the sky and hurting my skin' sort of rain. So in a short span of two minutes, I was completely drenched. Soaked to the bone. _Wet_.

Sadly, all I could do was lie in the grass, waiting for the pain to go away - and when it did, I bolted upright and ran straight for the manor, trying as best as I could to shield my already sopping wet body from the rain. Once I got to the door, I searched my pocket for the keys, but when I couldn't find them, I started pressing the doorbell non-stop. I mean, come on! Someone was bound to hear the doorbell freaking out, right? Especially with all of the servants and maids in there...

After what felt like an eternity, Draco popped up glared at me from behind the door (there was a thick, see-through glass on the door. period.) but he did not open it. I glared back and started banging on the door, cursing out loud rather colorfully but Draco continued to glare and occasionally bring one of his hands up to look at his nails but he never. opened. the door.

Soon enough, my teeth started clattering and my skin was slowly turning blue. That was how cold I was. And I think that it was the time that my lips turned purple-ish that Draco finally opened the door and let me in. In two seconds flat, the floor that I stood on was completely wet and if the puddle of water that now surrounded me was yellowish, you'd think that I accidently pissed myself. Which I didn't. Honestly.

I looked up to yell at Draco but he was already marching up the staircase, obviously headed for his room. I followed him not because I wanted to get to him (well, actually, a part of me did), but because my bedroom was right next to his. So I jogged to the stairs and ran up as fast as possible to catch up with Draco.

-

"Dray-koooo! Open the door!"

"No!"

I banged my hand on the door, gritting my teeth. To tell you the truth, I never really understood why exactly Draco was so angry at me. OK, I laughed at him, but still! That couldn't just be it! So here I am on my merry mission to try and get Draco to tell me why he was pissed.

"Just open the door, Draco!" I yelled, still banging on the door. "Please?"

_"Never!"_

"Come on! Please?" I tried again, this time kicking the door with my feet. "Pretty please?"

"I said no, Potter!"

"Pretty please with a naked picture of me on top?"

"I've already seen you naked, moron, no!"

"Then at least tell me what I did!" I said, my voice considerably lower than before. And when I got no response from Draco, I kicked the door for good mesure - _hard. _The pain shot up into my leg and I fell back, my foot in my hands, cursing and screaming in pain. My toes hurt SO. BAD.

Oh, looky, folks! I've learned something new! 'Never kick a thick, strong, wooden door extremely hard if you are A) barefoot or B) in your socks, because it _hurts_.'

And, to my surprise, Draco opened his door, staring at me with his arms crossed. He was tapping his foot and had a scrunched-up, sour look on his face. He looked like he was torn between insulting me or bursting out in laughter. He shook his head and muttered, "Moron," before bending down and giving me his hand to pull me up. Once I was on my feet, my toes still aching from kicking the door, Draco crossed his arms again and looked at me with a 'what-do-you-have-to-say-for-yourself' expression.

"OK, Harry, I opened the door. Now what?" He said.

I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head with my hand and grinned. "Umm, I'm sorry for .. for laughing at you?" I tried. Hopefully, that was what he wanted to hear from me.His expression didn't change at all. He merely raised an eyebrow and began tapping his foot again.

"Er... And... And also.."

I racked my brain for something to say until _aha! _A simple-yet-brilliant idea crossed my mind. I opened my mouth, gave Draco the 'I'm-so-adorable-so-you-can't-stay-mad-forever-even-if-you-try' look and hoped for the best.

"I love you?"

--

**A/N. It's disgustingly short, I know. But don't kill me - yet. I have a horrible case of writers block and - GASP. I can't think of anything to write. BUT I already know the idea for the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be easier to write up. Please review, bcause they make me feel warm and mushy inside (actually, they crack me up - in a good way) and they're the things that make me wanna keep writing. :D**

**OH. OOOH. Also, I have an important (?) question/thing to say.**

**This story is written in the first person (both Harry's AND Draco's, as you guys know) but I'm really not sure if its such a great idea. I mean, sure, it's great to be able to see how the character is thinking, but I was wondering if you guys would prefer me write this story in the 3rd person or continue writing like this. yeah, so you loverly people can just.. tell me what you would prefer in your reviews. Or just PM me about it. whatever. : )**

**I love jooo !!**

**and the kicking the door really hard with bare feet thing? That was based on true events. With my buddy Scott:D**


	10. Chapitre le dixième

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a **_**little **_**bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued.**

_-_

_I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head with my hand and grinned. "Umm, I'm sorry for .. for laughing at you?" I tried. Hopefully, that was what he wanted to hear from me.His expression didn't change at all. He merely raised an eyebrow and began tapping his foot again._

_"Er... And... And also.." _

_I racked my brain for something to say until aha! A simple-yet-brilliant idea crossed my mind. I opened my mouth, gave Draco the 'I'm-so-adorable-so-you-can't-stay-mad-forever-even-if-you-try' look and hoped for the best._

_"And I love you?"_

_-_

Harry POV

In all of my 17 years of living (which, really, isn't all that long), I haven't ever said anything as stupid as _I love you _as a way to apologize to someone. Why? Because:

**1) **I've never really ever said _I love you _to anybody who was important or significant to me in any way - except for Draco, but he doesnt really count -, nor have I ever had a reason to say it . Except for this time at at the orphanage when I was seven. I said 'I love you' to a girl my age in front of what could have been the h whole orphanage. Because she was real cute.

**2) **If I were to apologize to someone, I'd normally do it the intelligent way by saying _'I'm sorry, please forgive me'_, and if that didn't work, then I'd go straight to the bowing on my knees and the begging for forgiveness, however stupid and embarrassing that is. And

**3)**, Because _I love you _doesn't make for good apologies.

So why the bloody hell did I say that? I don't really know. Maybe it's because my brain doesn't function normally after being kicked too hard in the bollocks. Or maybe it's because Draco seems like the type to forgive someone after saying _I love you _to him. OK, maybe not. I just don't know why I used I LOVE YOU as a bloody excuse.

I guess it's just that when Draco Malfoy stares at you with those eyes of his (and not the 'kiss me, Harry!' kind of stare. Nor the 'I want a hug', kind of stare. It was t he 'give me something good or I'll beat your ass', kind of stare), you just get an immediate brain fart and lose all sense of intelligence. Yeah, that's it. I have a brain fart.

Speaking of Draco Malfoy's 'give me something good or I'll beat your ass' stare, right now he's sort of giving me a 'I'm sorry - what?' kind of stare. And it wasn't the good 'I'm sorry - what?' stare. It was the _bad _stare. Which is just as scary as his 'Give me something good...' stare.

So here I am, giving Draco the _I'm-so-adorable-so-you-can't-stay-mad-forever-even-if-you-try' _look and hoping against hope that he'll forgive me for whatever I did - which is very unlikely, judging from all of those different stares he gave me - while he's standing in front of me, arms crossed against his chest and looking at me with those pale, gray eyes of his.

And then he opened his mouth.

"Stop doing that face - it makes you look like an imbecile."

And then he hugged me.

He /hugged/ me. Even after I laughed at him. Twice - or was it three times? So basically, all I could do was stand, stare and look like an imbecile while Draco wrapped his arms around my neck. Which felt really, really good, to be completely honest with you.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, raising a confused eyebrow. Draco pulled away from me and then crossed his arms again.

"Harry, if you're going to apologize, you could at least have the decency to look like you actually want me to forgive you - not look like some pre-pubescent kid giving the person they like the 'I'm so adorable, to date me!' kind of look," Draco explained. "And besides, you look better when you're not all cutesy and large-eyed. Only _I _can pull off that look, you know that."

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

"God, you're impossible!

---

**PREVIEW Chapter 11 part 1 (because it'll be divided in two parts - ha): **

_draco POV_

"Wait, School?"

I rolled my eyes, bringing up one of my hands to rub my temples. "_Yes_, Harry. School," I said. "You know, the nice, big building where parents send us children to go and learn new things?"

"And by new things, you mean?"

"Well," I paused, thinking of a few examples I could give him. "there's Sex Ed - and basically all they teach us there is sex, and stuff."

"Oh, that's going to be my favorite class," Harry said, raising his eyebrows and giving me 'the look'.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure," I said dryly. "And no, I don't want to have sex right now, Harry."

"Darn."


	11. Chapter the eleventh part one

**Summary: Draco Malfoy: 17-year old rich boy. Harry Potter: 17-year old orphan who gets adopted by the Malfoys. The catch? Harry and Draco are both just a **_**little **_**bit gay. The problem? They're practically related.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't believe, don't wish to be sued.  
**  
-

_"Harry, if you're going to apologize, you could at least have the decency to look like you actually want me to forgive you - not look like some pre-pubescent kid giving the person they like the 'I'm so adorable, so date me!' kind of look," Draco explained. "And besides, you look better when you're not all cutesy and large-eyed. Only I can pull off that look, you know that."_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"God, you're impossible!_

-

**-Draco POV-**

"I'm not impossible," Harry complained, pouting again. "_You _are!"

"Oh, shut it," I grumbled, "You know, if I weren't still hugging you, I would have smacked you on the head again."

"But you can still smack me on the head whether you're hugging me or not," Harry pointed out, "So, really, you can just smack me on the head now if you wa - OW!" He cried, bringing a hand to his head, rubbing on the sore spot. I stuck out my tongue, arm still outstretched.

"There," I said, voice somewhat deadpan, "I smacked you. Are you happy now?"

"You're - you're evil!" Harry gasped, eyes widening in feigned horror. "Horrible! You're a sadist or something! Ye gads!"

I crossed my arms across my chest again, frowning. Is he trying to _offend _me again? Because, really, I can always kick him in the bollocks again if he was. It was no problem for me, seeing as I'm so 'evil and horrible and sadistic' and all.

"Who ever says _ye gads _anymore?" I asked dryly, raising an eyebrow. "It's such an outdated saying, Harry, geez, get on with the times already."

"I am with the times!" Harry grumbled, rubbing his head still. Ha, what an idiot. First, a kick in the bollocks form me, then multiple smacks in the head? It's a wonder he isn't mentally deranged yet. But I should just give it some time. In a month or two, he'll be driven completely insane by me, and then once he's completely devoid of any common sense, I'll make him into my sex slave or something. That would be loads of fun. "You're the one that isn't with the times, here, Draco."

"How am I not with the times, Harry?" I asked. "Explain me that, O-brilliant brother of mine."

"Well, for one thing," Harry started, rubbing his chin as if it actually helped him to think - but really, I doubt it did, seeing as he's so unintelligent and all. Gah, I sound so mean. "netspeak is very popular these days, and you don't seem to be speaking - or typing - in netspeak, do you?"

"What, so I can sound like I lack braincells just like every other person out there?" I grumbled, running a hand through my hair. "But if you really want, I can speak netspeak for you - in fact, I'll start right now - Oh-em-gee, Harry, ur liek, so hot! LOL!" I exclaimed dramatically, throwing my hands in the air and waving them wildly. "OMFG, ur also like soooooo funny! LOL! I just wanna - "

" - OK, OK, I get your point," Harry interrupted loudly, eyes wide. I think my netspeak-ing almost made him soil his trousers. That would have been funny, though, and also very disgusting. Mostly disgusting, yeah. "Now stop speaking like that, it kills all of my 'make-out-with-Draco-because-he-is-hot' urges."

"Well, wouldn't want that to happen, now, wouldn't we?" I smirked, bringing my arms around his neck. I inched closer to him, so that the tips of our noses were almost touching, and then pressed my lips against his. "Now," I whispered against his lips, "shall we get inside my room to avoid getting caught in the middle of any incestuous business?" Harry could only reply by nodding feverishly while pushing me into bedroom, hands on my waist and fingers making their way towards the button on my pants.

After kicking the door shut, Harry pushed me onto the bed, and crashed his lips against mine in a fiery kiss. I ran my hands in his hair, grabbing them in a fist everytime Harry nibbled on my bottom lip. After a short - but hot - round of tonsil hockey, Harry brought his mouth to my neck, where he began kissing and sucking at all the skin that was there. I pulled on his hair rather forcibly earning a small groan of pain, moaning out, "Don't you dare give me another hickey, or I'll fucki- uuugnh - I'll fucking _castrate _you." I heard a small chuckle, and Harry moved his lips from my neck to my collarbone, pressing light butterfly kisses along my shoulder.

... and then he moved his mouth back to my neck and started sucking there again.

After tugging on his hair, ("Argh, bloody hell, that _hurts, _Draco!") I wriggled my way out from under him and glared. "I told you not to give me another hickey!"

"But I didn't give you a hickey!" Harry cried, massaging the back of his head with a slightly pained expression. "... well," he continued, looking away, "not _yet_, at least."

"You see?" I said, pointing a finger at him, "You _were _planning to give me another hickey! I knew it!"

"But it's a way for me to show my love for you, Draco," Harry replied, grinning cheekily. "My _eternal _and _undying _love for you!"

"No it isn't!" I retorted, "It's a way for you to show your eternal and undying love for sucking on my neck!"

Harry tapped a finger on his chin in a contemplative manner. "Yes, well," he started, "that too."

"Just shut up right there before I rip your hair off next time," I muttered, making my way on top of him. "And believe you me, I _will _do it. Be it the hair on your head or the hair from down under, I will rip. Your. Hair. _Off_."

"You see," Harry said good-naturedly, throwing an arm around my waist and pulling the two of us into a lying position with me on top of him, "It's little comments like those that make you seem like a really nasty person. You know, a nasty person with a nice body and face. Oh, and really good kissing skills. Let's not forget the kissing skills."

"Maybe I _am _a nasty person with a nice body and kissing skills," I grinned.

"Well, I suppose that's OK," said Harry with a small shrug. "After all, I like people with nasty attitudes. Especially the ones with good kissing skills. Really good kissing skills."

"You're abusing the 'kissing skills' line, Harry, do you realise that?"

"Yes," he replied, "yes I do."

There was a small silence for a while, with Harry simply tapping his fingers on the small of my back. I didn't really like silences. Especially those really long awkward ones. I hate those the most. So, naturally, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Ugh, it's so unfortunate that school's starting next week, you know?" I grumbled, moving around so try and get more comfortable, earning a few whines from Harry. I smirked and kissed his lips, grinding my hips against his just to tease him a little bit more. He draped his arms around my waist, giving a disappointed scowl when I pulled away from him. "The past month went by so quickly."

"Wait, School?"

I rolled my eyes, bringing up one of my hands to rub my temples. "_Yes_, Harry. School," I said. "You know, the nice, big building where parents send us children to go and learn new things?"

"And by new things, you mean?"

"Well," I paused, thinking of a few examples I could give him. "there's Sex Ed - and basically all they teach us there is sex, and stuff."

"Oh, that's going to be my favorite class," Harry said, raising his eyebrows and giving me 'the look'.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure," I said dryly. "And no, I don't want to have sex right now, Harry."

"Darn."

I nodded, "Yes, _darn_." and then gave him a little peck on the lips before continuing. "There's also the other basic things, like math, creative writing, gym, and other things, but those are all generally boring - "

" - they were only boring because I wasn't there back then," Harry interrupted, giving a sly smile. I raised an eyebrow, propping my chin on his chest. "But this time, I'm going to be there - hopefully we'll be in the same classes - and I'll make sure to spice things up for you in class. Like gym class. Especially gym class." And Harry wiggled his eyebrows again and gave me 'the look'.

"You know," I started, poking his cheek with my finger, "pretty soon, if you keep on giving me that look, people will notice, and they'll wonder if raping me is all you have on your mind. You know, they'll be like, 'Oh my, is that young man thinking some naughty thoughts about that other young man? About the blond one with the nice hair and body? Oh, my!', and then this whole 'subtle, secret relationship' of ours will be completely ruined."

"'Rape' isn't exactly the term I had in my mind, but OK," Harry said, shrugging. "And no, 'raping you' isn't all that's on my mind. I have lots of other things to work on, you know? I'm not always thinking about, you know, your arse - which is bloody hot, by the way - or your... your dick, or.. or having sex with you, you know? I have loads of other things on my mind!"

"Like what?" I asked, smirking.

Harry coughed, cheeks lightly turning pink, as he seemed to rack his head for an answer to that brilliant question of mine.

"Like... like," he started, scratching the back of his head with one of his hands. The other one was slowly crawling up my shirt and tracing circles on my the skin of my back, giving me light shivers. I flicked his nose to tell him to stop, and he responded with bringing his hand down from his head to give my arse a firm squeeze. I flicked his nose again, this time harder, earning a little 'ow' of pain.

"That's what you get," I sniffed, once his hands were firmly on my waist, doing absolutely _nothing_. "And don't avoid the question."

"I wasn't avoiding anything!" he retorted, sticking his nose in the air. "T-touching you helps my brain to work, is all."

"Is that so?"

Harry gave a fervant nod, eyes closed and face solemn. "Very much so, Draco."

"Then by all means, if it helps your brain to work, continue your lecherous activity of sticking your hands into places that most people wouldn't dream of touching unless they wanted to die a painful death," I said, grinning and grinding my hips against his once more, earning a small groan from Harry.

"Really?" he asked, face lighting up at the mere thought of what I had just said.

"Really," I repeated, nodding my head solemnly. And just as his hands began to snake their way into my jeans, I pressed my mouth against his in a messy kiss, licking his lips with my tongue before pulling away and sitting upright. "... later," I stated, smirking wickedly as I stood up, straightening my shirt and crossing my arms against my chest. "You can do so after I have a little chat with mum. After all, I need to give her the list of school supplies that we need, along with just a few specifications before she makes the order for the uniforms for the two of us."

Harry, mouth agape, sat in the couch, looking completely devastated - it was as if someone had just told him that his bollocks were about to be cut off because of some heinous act he committed. "B-but..."

"Later, Harry, _later_," I repeated, giving a malicious grin before walking away to look for mother.

"Draco, you're _horrible!!_"

--

If there was one thing that I didn't know about Harry, it was the fact that he was one of those children that sulked if they don't get what they want. And when I say sulk, I _mean _sulk. Harry had the whole sulky look on his face, along with the sulky posture, and the sulky eyes, and the sulky-sounding voice, and all in all, his sulkiness made me want to grab anything sharp and pointy and disfigure his face until the only way it would be posible to identify him was to check his dental records.

But Harry was hot, and he was my brother (of sorts), and he gives a good wank, so I didn't disfigure his face.

That, and if I disfigured his face, it wouldn't be pleasant at all to make out with. Defninitely not.

"Why are you sulking, O-sexy, shiny-toothed brother of mine?" I asked in a sing-songy voice, making my way to his bed. I crawled on it, so that I was now sitting face-to-face with the brunet, and stared. When he didn't answer, I pinched his cheeks. And when he didn't answer again, I flicked his nose. "Hello?" I asked, slightly irritated. "Harryy, are you in there? Have you been possessed? Are you dead?"

"..."

He just stared at me with those green eyes of his, and _sulked_. Sulked, I say.

"If you're just going to stare and sulk, I'm going to go back into my room and ... and do stuff," I said, trying to sound as serious as possible. "I'll do stuff.. and... and you'll miss out on all of the fun. Yes, that's it. I'm going to do some fun stuff _without you_."

He just kept on staring. And sulking. I swear to God, my eye twitched.

"HARRY-BLOODY-POTTER!" I bellowed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him back and forth. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU MIGHT GET BRAIN DAMAGE FROM ME SHAKING YOU, BUT BLOODY HELL, _JUST ANSWER ME!!" _I finished, panting heavily. I was still shaking him, mind you, and my arms hurt. A lot. This could be a new kind of workout. Yeah, the workout of the century! Right. Moving on.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow (although his face was turning pink, so is that a sign or something?) and continued to stay quiet.

"Do you really want me to give you brain damage, Potter?!?" I shrieked, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. "Or would you rather I strangle you to death!?!"

"..."

"OK THAT'S IT - YOU'RE GOING DOWN, POTTER!!" I crawled onto his lap and proceded to wrap my hands around his neck, applying pressure to that he couldn't breathe. "WHY ARE THE HOT GUYS ALWAYS THE IRRITATING ONES?!?" I cried, more to myself that to anyone else. Harry, on the other hand, was waving his arms around and was gasping for air.

"D-draco!" He rasped, face turning purple. "C-can't b-brea-breathe! Ch-choking! _Draco!_"

And so I let go, placing my hands back on his shoulders. I was about to start shaking him again, but I'm not that crazy, and I"m smarter than that (really, I am!), so I didn't. I just stared as he gasped for breath, massaging his neck with his left hand. His right one, however, was settled on my leg, rather close to my crotch. Is that another sign?! What's he trying to say?!

Once his lungs were completely supplied with oxygen, he stared at me again, though this time he had an 'are you crazy or something?' expression on his face.

"Draco," he started, his hands leaving his neck to settle on my other leg. "are you PMSing?"

"_What?!_" I cried, flushing slightly. "Are you crazy? I can't be PMSing! I don't even have a mentrual cycle - I'm a guy, remember!"

"Then, are you bipolar?"

"NO!" I retorted, tightening my grip on his shoulders.

"You're mentally deranged, then, aren't you?"

"What kind of suggestion is that?!" I cried, frowning again. "I'm a perfectly sane, healthy seventeen-year-old! I think I told you that already!"

"You _did _tell me that," Harry said, now wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. "although back then, you weren't trying to strangle me, or give me brain damage."

"Yes, well..." I coughed, finding nothing else to say. "Y-your sulking was getting on my nerves is all!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, green eyes staring into mine, giving me slight shivers. "So your only solution was to try and asphyxiate me?"

"Well, no, b-but," I rambled, blushing more furiously than before. Harry only smirked and tightened his hold on my waist. "J-just kiss me already!" I ordered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Whatever you say, princess," Harry grinned, cupping my chin with one hand and bringing my face closer to his, our noses now touching. He pressed his lips against mine in a sweet kiss, and I grinned against his mouth. Until Harry gave my arse another firm squeeze and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"_HARRY_," I groaned. "I said _kiss_, not _'play hockey with my tonsils'!"_

--

**PREVIEW chapter 11 pt 2**

_-Harry POV-_

"Voldemint?" Draco scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "That's your new nickname? Look, Riddle, we all know you have a horrible breath, and it's nice to know that you finally awknowledge the fact that you can kill an army with it, but just because your nickname is _Voldemint _doesn't mean that your breath will get any better. You're better off using... Listerine, or something. Or, you know, brush your teeth on a regular basis? Like what us _normal _people do?"

"It's _Voldemort_, you bleached git," growled Tom, a pink color spreading across his cheeks. "_Voldemort_. Maybe you should lay off the bleach and gel, Malfoy, I think it's starting to affect your _brain_."

"Oh, please," sneered Draco, "everyone knows my hair's naturally this color - you're just jealous because you can't get yours to look this nice. Or maybe you're jealous of the fact that _I _have a _brain _- unlike you, who obviously lacks one, seeing as the only nicknames you can come up with are pathetic ones that make no sense: like Voldemint - "

" - it's _**Voldemort**_," interrupted Tom hotly, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Same thing," Draco drawled. "They both sound retarded."

-

I AM OFFICIALLY BACK. :D

I hate to admit it, but for a good month or two (or three, or four..), my love of HPDM withered, and I got to the point where I wondered why I liked this fandom in the first place - but then I eventually read a couple of HPDM fics and re-read the ones that _I _wrote, and my love of it came back. _**SO**_. chapter 11 pt.2 is in the makings already, so get ready for some Draco vs Tom Riddle action:D

(and because im a reviews whore, please go press the pretty little button down there, and write me a message - even a small 'update soon!' or 'LOLOLOL' will make me happy. so review,plz, OR ELSE DRACO WILL JUMP OUT YOUR MONITOR AND GIVE YOU BRAIN DAMAGE.)

ps. i hope the many makeout sessions will pay for the shortness of the chapter. Orz


End file.
